El Ocaso de la Armonía I parte: Nacimiento
by Noat-Omsra
Summary: Siglos han pasado desde la desaparición de Celestia y la "decrepitud" de Luna. Una nueva princesa se revela como la nueva gobernante del reino de Equestria y a pesar de intentar gobernar con sabiduría; las amenazas constantes han provocado que luche por conservar su escasa cordura. Y en este nuevo mundo, la aparición de un individuo promete ser la llave para descubrir la verdad.
1. El mundo que no debió ser

_Capítulo I:_

_El mundo que no debió ser_

El ocaso de la tarde cubría con sus rayos tenues y tranquilos las cinco tumbas puestas en una línea horizontal. Y a lo lejos como una sombra que se acerca con silencio, emulando una velocidad que pudiera competir con el mismo Hermes, pero aterrizando suavemente en aquel pasto delicado y corto, cuidando de no dañar ninguna planta que pudiera ser doblada.

Y mientras sus cascos hacían un eco sordo que rebotaba en todas las direcciones un silencio fúnebre predominaba en todo el campo santo. A lo lejos pero a la vez cerca unas alas revoloteaban suavemente mientras sus garras se enterraban en la tierra fresca y fértil pero a la vez olvidada por el paso de un tiempo indeterminable.

Quien sabía realmente cuando fue la última vez que algún jardinero podó este sitio, pero aun en ese descuido imperdonable un par de tumbas permanecían limpias y pulidas y decoradas con detalles de mármol y una estatua al fondo con cinco ponis cada una en una posición que exaltaba cada una de las virtudes que en vida tuvieron.

Pero ya nadie recordaba realmente quienes fueron, nadie sabía con exactitud quienes fueron, con excepción de unos cuantos que sabían leyendas superfluas y llenas de incoherencias sobre "Las guardianas de la armonía" pero aun más extraño eran los que sabía la verdad de la princesa de Equestria. Todos pensaban que siempre fue así. Que ella siempre había estado allí y nunca nadie había tenido la sospecha de que la sombra que ahora miraba nostálgicamente las tumbas, alguna vez fue un unicornio normal justo como cualquier otra. Y sin embargo aquella alicornio purpura y con cutie mark de estrella chispeante se veía tan agotada, tan decaída, tan acabada y envidaba de cierta manera a las que fueran sus amigas en otros tiempos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Pareciera ayer ¿no?

-Sí. En ese entonces todo parecía ir tan despacio- La unicornio purpura soltó un largo y melancólico suspiro mientras su mente lentamente se aclaraba- Ahora parece ir más rápido y jamás detenerse. Es como si fuéramos engranajes de una gran maquinaria elabora de forma meticulosa en la cual la mas mínima equivocación pudiera haberla acabado aun antes siquiera de empezar a andar. En la cual a cada engranaje oxidado fuera sustituido con una precisión que es casi aterradora pero a la vez… ¡Esplendida! Quizás eso sea la vida, una maquina perpetua.

-A excepción de que nosotros nunca nos oxidamos

-Creí que el sarcástico era yo

-¡Oh! vamos Spike, una broma de vez en cuando no afecta a nadie.

-Tampoco una fiesta ¿Verdad Pinkie?- el dragón giro a su izquierda con una sonrisa inocente y miró, por una fracción de eternidad que no duró más, la figura de aquella poni hiperactiva, rosada pero confiable, se desvaneció como un hola que acaba en un adiós. Entonces agachó su cabeza y se disculpo ante la princesa de una forma como si hubiera cometido la peor atrocidad del mundo.

-Está bien. Yo también la extraño. A ella, a Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y a Rarity- El dragón sonrió ligeramente. Pero Twilight apenas lo notó y solo respondió con una efímera sonrisa- A mi hermano, y a ella

-Es gracioso no. Quiero decir. No. Nada olvídalo

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo vamos a hacer esto y ya ¿está bien?

-Sí.

Ambos dejaron unas hermosas flores que brillaban como diamantes que reflejaban el sol en cada instante que este les bañaba, aun cuando el astro rey estuviera decayendo al fondo de ellos. Se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego Twi miro la leyenda puesta debajo de ella _"Que arda por siempre la llama de la amistad. Y que su calor haga la magia para que perdure en la eternidad" _ la princesa miró al dragón tranquilamente y ella suavemente mencionó

-Por favor- El dragón asintió tranquilamente. Tomo las flores viejas y podridas, las colocó frente a su hocico y sopló un fuego frío azul el cual las incineró de una forma que pareciesen renacer nuevamente. Entonces las cenizas cayeron lentamente en forma de un baile espectral al suelo donde Twi con una magia elemental hizo que renacieran como una rosa escarlata y transparente justo en medio de las tumbas.

-Es hermosa

-¿Cuánto durará?

-Lo que tenga que durar

-No hablo de eso- La princesa vuelve a la realidad y se da una media vuelta dándole la espalda a Spike.

\- No lo sé. Solo espero que esta vez perdure. Vámonos

-Por supuesto. Mmmm. ¿Puedes? O ¿Te llevo?

-No, estoy. ¡Ey! Que haces

-Solo cállate- La eleva a su lomo y ella se recuesta tranquilamente en su espalda cálida y segura. Un lugar confortable donde ella se siente a salvo, donde ella puede llorar amargamente un buen rato. Donde la culpa le puede consumir todo lo que ella cree merecer.

-¿Camino largo?

-Por favor-

Agita sus alas un momento y el aire que despide quita las hojas secas que cubren las tumbas olvidadas, algunas más que otras, y en medio de ahí, unas tumbas se relevan. El busto de Sunset Shimer aparece ante ellos y el de una grifo a su lado que miran perpetuamente al horizonte y observan como los visitantes se van perdiendo en el horizonte consumidos por un, ahora, anaranjado sol.


	2. Si hubiera más noches como ella

_**Capítulo II  
**_

_**Si hubiera más noches como ella**__  
_

Y ahí, en un camino desolado que narraba historias de un pueblo con glorioso pasado, en donde el único riesgo a sufrir era: el haber olvidado un paraguas en una lluvia repentina; la cual en el fondo era más benigna que dañina, y donde la peor desgracia pudiera resumirse en un anciano en su lecho de muerte tras haber vivido casi cien años rodeado de todos aquellos que en vida le amaron y juraron estar a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sí, aquellas glorias, parecían como susurros de un tiempo impensable que gritaba que no fuera enterrado en el olvido de la decrepitud que sufría ésta villa fantasma.

Probablemente en medio de este decadente escenario resultaría imposible imaginar que algún alma transitara por estos rumbos decadentes donde ni siquiera seres de horror indescriptible osarían siquiera descansar. Y sin embargo en medio de este lugar, borrado del mapa hace tantos siglos que ya nadie recuerda y a nadie le importa, pues el avance y el surgimiento de nuevas capitales hacen infructífero que un pueblo olvidado quisiera volver a alzarse de nuevo y recuperar esa era dorada cuando fue llamado Ponyville, y sin embargo nunca faltaba el curioso que se adentrara por estos trayectos.

Pero para Servet el dejarse maravillar por la mimesis que ha logrado la naturaleza con los restos de casas y edificios, era un espectáculo fascinante, el sentirse conectado con una parte de un pasado casi romántico, de leyendas que él tuvo la dicha o desdicha de oír y de enamorarse de un tiempo tan sublime como caótico. Pero ahí en medio de la soledad y la incertidumbre, resultaría imposible distinguir la especie oculta tras esa capucha vieja y levemente maloliente.

Las horas transcurren y el joven empieza a sentir sed, para su suerte lleva una cantimplora de piel por debajo de su lomo emplumado pero lastimado haciendo imposible el vuelo. Extrae una botella de agua. Trata de beber, pero se ha quedado sin el precioso líquido. Suspira un momento y comienza a meditar. Oye su respiración y se concentra un poco más, tratando de oír aquello que un oído normal no pudiera escuchar. Ahora atiende su palpitar y entonces oye a las aves cantar, entonces estas callan para ceder al viento su dulce susurrar y finalmente oye aquello que quería escuchar. Es cerca pero no sabe donde esta aquel riachuelo que ahora necesita. Lo busca en su psique, lo entiende, y la imagen aparece en su mente.

_Pasando los arboles y a la izquierda, gira a la derecha, voltea de espaldas al árbol con rostro burlón e ignora la roca que cubre una entrada. ¡Lo tengo!-_

Parte hacía el tranquilo arroyo ubicado en la dirección que descubrió. Entonces penetra en el bosque y en un lugar desconocido una voz tan familiar como imposible suena. Pero no descubre de qué parte proviene. 

"_Cuidado joven. Este bosque es mentiroso, ten cuidado o te hará mal de ojo"_

-¿Qué?

"_Regresar es mi opción porque si te adentras aun más, solo hallarás perdición"_

-¿Quién es?

"_Retorna ya. No es sugerencia, es una advertencia" _

-Pero tengo sed.

"_Regresa"- _La voz se calla y el joven piensa por un momento pero desecha ese pensamiento. Decide ignorarla y entonces avanza. Dobla a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Se voltea de espaldas y el camino por donde entró se ha perdido.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Imposible- Se gira nuevamente y ahora el árbol burlón lo está mirando con esa faceta que haría a cualquiera regresar. Si pudiera el camino encontrar- Necesito el agua- rodea el gigantesco árbol y nota una roca llena de moho que cubre lo que parece ser un agujero-Limpia con su pata una sección y se alegra al saber que es exactamente lo que pensaba. Pero lo ignora. Avanza y descubre el río que necesitaba.  
En medio de la nada. Su sed es inmensa y decide beberla.

"_Intente decirlo, ahora debes irte antes de que sea tarde"_

-Tengo todo el tiempo

"_Pero la información que llevas es fundamental para prevenir lo que quieres a todo costa evitar" _

-Sí. Espera ¿Cómo es que tú? No importa realmente- Llena su botella y opta por seguir. Pero entonces su hambre lo distrae y mira la fruta que cuelga de un árbol. Una manzana amarilla como el sol. Su instinto no puede más y la arranca sin pensar en más. La muerde y el jugo escurre de sus mandíbulas. Entonces siente que algo rugoso se enreda en sus patas paralizándolo de momento. Una enredadera con pequeñas espinas negruzcas cubre su pata derecha, quiere moverse pero esta tieso como roca, el veneno ha entrado. Entonces el tronco del árbol de donde estaba la manzana se abre lentamente en dos. Revelando una fila de dientes feroces y una lengua hueca lo saborea meticulosamente, sintiendo cada parte de su ser, perpetuando un sinfín de posibilidades que pudiera hacer con la nueva víctima que ha caído entre sus fauces.

-Rayos. No ahora- Su cuerpo esta tieso pero consciente, la hiedra sube lentamente su lomo, como una fría y perversa caricia de una mano llena de lujuria y necesidad de poseerlo. Entonces la yedra se pone frente a él, mostrando un capullo que rápidamente se abre mostrando una extraña flor de color dorado adornada con tintes que resultan imposibles de describir.

Entonces suelta un polen que llena sus pulmones provocando que comience a dormirlo. Intenta resistirse pero el sueño le está ganando. Lentamente es introducido al hocico de la bestia y siente cada parte carnosa de esta. Observa como la boca lentamente se va cerrando mientras él se despide de este mundo…

_-Celes…Luna… Guerra… No… Adiós._

_Tres horas después_

-¿Con que esto es morir? Es de alguna forma reconfortante. Es como nacer de nuevo. Como cuando uno está dentro del vientre materno resguardado de todo peligro y dolor al que uno se enfrenta al momento de ver la luz de este mundo. De alguna forma así me siento ahora. Más bien no siento nada. Quisiera dormir para dejar de preocuparme de lo que pasa afuera. Y pensar que de esa forma dejar mi encargo a alguien más, relegándome a mí a un mero actor secundario en esta gran farsa trágica llamada vida.

"_Despierta" _

-Esa voz. ¿Madre? No. Mi madre falleció hace tiempo. Soy el único que queda de mi familia. No tengo a nadie en esta vida salvo yo y por algún tiempo, ella. Entonces ¿Por qué despertar? No tengo ya a nadie que me importe… ¡No!, aun la tengo a ella, a mi hermana. Pero ella se fue también. Todos los que he amado me han dejado. Entonces ¿Por qué todavía no me he rendido? Quizás porque todo este tiempo he estado dormido, soñando con un mundo de dolor que nunca ha existido. Pero, aun si la vida es solo un sueño. Sin duda debe ser el sueño más hermoso que puede haber. Por ende seguiré soñando

"_Despierta"_

-Despertar. Despertar ¿A qué? Mi vida no tiene mucho sentido. Soy un trotamundos sin patria o nación. Error, si tengo patria pero apenas me siento parte de ella. Pero tampoco recuerdo cual el motivo del viaje… No importa seguiré soñando sin que nada me importe… Esperen, sí hay algo por lo que tengo que seguir ¡La promesa! ¡Claro! ¡La promesa! Esa es mi razón de ser. El motivo de mi existencia y el motivo por el cual voy a darle un giro de tuerca lo que este mundo está sufriendo… Porqué yo soy…

"_¡AHORA!"_

-Whoaaa- Servet resucita del caldero y grita por un instante como un recién nacido mientras yace apoyado en el caldero cubierto de una simulación del líquido amniótico rosado y pegajoso similar aun vientre materno pero sin la calidez de este.

"_Puedo sentirlas… Como palpitan, me incitan… Mis alas. ¡Están curadas!" _

Extiende sus alas y tira todo el líquido donde se hallaba gritando como recién nacido. Es como un fénix que ha renacido de las cenizas. Servet el fénix, sin serlo.

-Es bueno verte despierto. Aunque confieso que es un poco molesto ver todo el tiradero que en tu despertar has hecho- Una figura aparece entre las sombras. Se halla cubierta por una capucha que envuelve todo su cuerpo y solo unos ojos serenos pueden verse

-Sí. Muchas gracias por salvarme

-No te he salvado realmente. Solo quería poner a prueba el nuevo brebaje en un ser viviente. Servet querido tú has renacido gracias a mi poderío.

-¿Cuál brebaje?- Mira detrás de él y comprende lo que ha querido decirle- Mis alas ¿Cómo? Más bien ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Guarda tus preguntas para después aun hay mucho camino por recorrer. Yo te guiare para salir de aquí pero después de esto solo estarás y jamás nos volveremos a Encontrar.

-Hablar en rimas-Mira donde se halla y miles de objetos de distintas partes del mundo y probablemente de sitios más allá del mundo conocido adornan todo el hogar-Casa llena de artilugios ¿Acaso serás?

-Quien creas que soy déjame decirte que equivocado estás. Aquella a quien a punto estuviste de mencionar. Este mundo hace tiempo dejó. Ahora descansa mañana partiremos al lugar de tu destino- La figura se aleja y abandona la casa. Servet piensa nuevamente en su movimiento debe llegar al castillo y evitar a toda costa lo que parece ser inevitable. Sin embargo, Servet tiene sus dudas de lo que pueda haber así que se acerca al caldero de donde _"nació" _Solo para encontrar su reflejo y ver que nuevamente vuelve a ser el grifo de antes.

**[…]**

El guerrero más fuerte que alguna vez Equestria hubiera tenido, su fuerza, lealtad y valentía le harían digno de leyendas venideras, pero si alguien lo mirara ahora, todo caído, agonizante y patético resultaría siquiera posible imaginar que alguna vez fuese un guerrero. La mediocridad de su aspecto actual hace imposible pensar que realmente fuese una persona importante, siquiera compararlo con un vagabundo bastaría, pero un cadáver parlante, sí, eso sería la analogía más correcta para describirlo en este instante.

Era tal su desdicha que era un milagro que siguiera respirando. Sus alas estaban rotas, con altas posibilidades de no retornar a los cielos, casi calcinadas, siendo un milagro que no fueran del todo destruidas, sus cuatro patas rotas y clavadas de lanzas que luchaban por enterrarse más en su carne, y una herida mortal en la espalda la cual borboteaba sangre de forma lenta pero gradual mancillando el terreno puro donde se hallaba. Jadeaba como perro errático y se arrastraba hasta un árbol que pudiera darle un cobijo en esta mañana con un sol que casi quemaba la piel. Pero no llega a recargarse.

"_Jamás había visto día tan hermoso como horrible. Lleno de un sol tan cálido y hermoso pero que será manchado con mi muerte ¿Acabando así todo? Quién diría que en un simple vuelo, estos bastardos me atacarían por la espalda. Pero no puedo morir así. Si yo caigo, Equestria cae y todo lo que hemos logrado se irá al demonio. No, puedo hacerlo. No he vivido tanto como para morir ahora. Mírame_ _ Twilight_ _¡Aun no estoy acabado!" _

Se voltea. Apoya sus garras en el suelo y aprieta fieramente la tierra como si tratará de levantarla, como un Atlas pero a la inversa. Sus músculos palpitan, su corazón se acelera y la adrenalina fluye nuevamente por todas su sangre. Entonces se yergue y por una eternidad que no duro más, se siente invencible y antes de caer tiene un pensamiento

"_Veneno, malditos. Pensaron en todo. No, ¡Rayos! No, no puedo morir así, Twilight por favor perdóname por mi descuido"  
_  
En un acto final el dragón arrastra su garra hasta ponerla en frente y en la tierra comienza a escribir la que pudiera ser su última carta

_Querida princesa Twilight, lamento mucho por dejarte sola con esta carga.  
Pero parece que este es mi final. Por favor absolvedme de mi error y cuida a Luna de mi parte. Yo te seguiré cuidando a dónde sea que vaya._

Pero en medio de ningún lugar y donde probablemente la posibilidad del nacimiento de un milagro es tan factible como el levantamiento de los muertos en un campo de batalla. Aparece él.

-¿Quién?- Su voz temblorosa avecina lo peor. Y en su mente no deja de pensar en las miles de manera en como pudiera ser humillado perdiendo todo su honor, a la vez que siente que en caso de vivir jamás podrá volver a ver a Twi ni a su escuadrón al rostro nuevamente. Solo desea morir, finalmente lo acepta, _"Que sea una muerte rápida y precisa, un ligero pétalo que sesgue mi aliento y llene de sombra este espacio" _Piensa

-¡Por Celestia!- Exclamo Servet al momento de encontrar al moribundo dragón.

-¡Tú! ¿Acaso viniste a terminar el trabajo? ¡HAZLO! ¡VAMOS! Te reto. Ponle fin a mi tiempo- Servet esta anonadado frente a la escena que presencia. Quince grifos guerreros estaban tirados alrededor durmiendo cómodamente sin afán de querer volver a salir de los brazos de Morfeo, y en medio del campo se encontraba aquel dragón de quince metros de longitud desangrándose lentamente y cada vez que intentaba hacer alguna acción violenta pareciese que convulsionaba.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué suplique piedad? Ni siquiera lo pienses por nada del mundo lo haré. Conservaré mi honor hasta el final

-Tranquilo- Servet comienza a acercarse lentamente al dragón quien lo consume con una mirada tan llena de odio y repulsión hacía su ser que hace poner nervioso a Servet. Pero aun así sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Lentamente desliza su bolsa hacía su pecho y mete su garra dentro de ésta.

-Maldito- Spike trata de morderlo con sus enormes dientes, sin embargo Servet lo esquiva en un instante. Entonces le muestra una bolsa pequeña frente de él.

-Es veneno ¿No? Vamos acaba conmigo con honor y no uses el método del cobarde

-No soy un cobarde, y esto es gel anti séptico. Limpiará tus heridas

-Acaso crees que confiaría en ti. Grifo miserable, mira a tu alrededor tus amigos trataron de acabarme pero no pudieron ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu podrás?

-¡Porqué yo no soy como ellos! Sé que mi raza es mal vista en tu patria. Pero, debes creerme yo no soy como ellos y no todos así. Aun queda quedan seres nobles como yo o como tú.

-No tienes idea de quién soy ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si lo sé, Spike. Se mucho sobre ti, de Twillight y las guardianas de la armonía, de las hermanas de los astros y sobre el reino.

-¿Qué?- indignado comenta y trata nuevamente pero falla al tratar de morderlo y en este ataque sus fuerzas se le escapan y se rinde- Es todo, el veneno actúa. Hazlo. Soy el último de mi especie

-¡¿Veneno?!- Spike gira su cabeza e indica las dagas tiradas. Servet va hacía ellas las mira y sabe que se trata de concentrado de hidra, muy común en él antiguo reino de Ikaruga, hoy ruinas- Tranquilo come esto- Le muestra unas bayas rojizas.

-Ni… Lo sueñes

-Spike… Por favor confía en mí, no puedo dejar que mueras- Había "_algo_" en su cálida voz y su tierna mirada, un algo que le recordaba una nostalgia que hace tantos años que no sentía. Un sentimiento de remembranza, de candidez que le recordaba su pasado y resonó en su mente una conversación con una vieja amiga hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"_Aun cuando ella ya era una flor en el más alto de su ocaso todavía podía transmitir esa ternura implícita en su sola presencia; Spike evocó aquel día cuando eran pocos los amigos de verdad y algunos que ya se habían marchado ya, en ese perpetuo anochecer hecho especialmente para ella. Quien siempre deseo ver una constante lluvia de estrellas rubíes, fenómeno que pasa cada dos mil años y aun así, raro en su tipo. Pero creado esa noche de forma exclusiva para ella. _

_-Spike, chicas- Susurro la pony de crines pálidos pero aromatizados a orquídeas mientras miraba embelesada, la lluvia de lo que pareciesen una perpetua lluvia multi colorida y eterna._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Mencionaron las cuatro almas presentes_

_-Díganle a la princesa Luna que lamento no poder mirar la lluvia más tiempo pero que es lo más hermoso que he visto y también perdónenme por no acompañarlas más. Lo siento tanto…_

_Y mientras la noche aumenta su belleza. Lentamente su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez despacio y con pausas que se prolongaban de forma alargada y su suave respiración se alentaba cada vez más hasta el momento en que ella suspiró un último aliento mientras las demás no paraban de abrazarla, y sus lágrimas lubricaban su cuerpo y el tiempo parecía ir más lento en una forma que pareciese detenerse por un minuto. Y de hecho así fue, un instante de perpetuidad. Las amigas abrazando a otra hermana, la más frágil y la más fuerte de todas. La que nunca dudó en amar a cualquiera que necesitara su cariño. _

_Lentamente la danza de estrellas rubíes se detenía en un silogismo que hubiera conspirado para detenerse al unísono con la voz que se extinguía a sus pies. Entonces la noche dio paso a las estrellas que se revelaban con toda aquella cósmica belleza que solo los dioses pudieran ser dignos de mirar. _

_Resplandecían tan perfectamente mientras la luna brillaba como un faro en medio de un mar espacial que pareciese jamás terminar y con su delicada luz, iluminó a las amigas recargadas en su regazo y costados mientras era abrazada como una madre que recibe a su hijo después de siglos de no verse _

_¡Ah! Solo unos pocos eran los que miraban la escena mientras al fondo un draconarius lloraba como una madre que pierde a su retoño deseado y no nato. Lentamente se acerca y acaricia su cabello antes de desaparecer probablemente para no volver a mostrarse nuevamente y solo el destino sabrá a donde irá. Entonces exclama un tierno "yay" antes de irse._

_-_Confiaré en ti- Comenta Spike e ingiere las bayas poco antes de que el sueño le venza- ¿Fluttershy? Siempre fuiste la mejor.

-Descansa Spike, todo estará bien…


	3. Un instante, un momento

**Capítulo III  
**_**Un instante, un momento…**_

Mirando la inmensidad del reino que ahora ostentaba, la princesa purpura suspiró en ese instante dionisiaco que incitaba a una despreocupación y aun completo desinterés de la vida y en ese único momento que obliga a las personas a vivir, a buscar el verdadero significado de esta, a comprender que la pasión es lo que hace que seamos capaces de conseguir nuestro objetivo y deseos mas amados.

Entonces se aparta del balcón donde estaba, y con el leve destello de un cuerno finamente alargado, signo de sus más tres siglos de vida, habida y por haber, encendió una pequeña cajita musical que comenzó a tocar el vals más glorioso en el cual alguna vez ella hubiera pensado escuchar. Era una oda a la nostalgia, pero a la añoranza de una etapa casi bohemia de la savia de la esencia de la existencia.

Como viajar en una locomotora que zanganea sin camino fijo por las nubes, serpenteando todo y parando lentamente pues la canción había parado, entonces ella decide entregarse la majestuosidad de la música ¡Ah! Cuanto desdén pudiera existir en este momento en el cual ella parecía una bailarina proveniente de un lugar más allá de la caverna que Pinulcres hubiera mencionado en su vida.

Y va de allí para allá, abriendo sus alas, y abandonando el recinto hacía su lugar especial, volando sin preocupación o siquiera remordimiento por dejar a su suerte a su reino, aunque sea un mísero instante en el cual ella puede pensar egocéntricamente sin preocuparse por nadie más. Sabe que no debe hacerlo pero la majestuosidad que ella siente mientras el vals "voces de primavera" de Anhan Strauss resonaba en su mente. Da una vuelta en el aire y sus plumas dividen una nube que recuerda a una flor que se extingue al principio del invierno.

Aunque el frío empieza a sentirse, pese a estar en otoño, la princesa de la amistad desciende finalmente en un campo donde los girasoles mas enormes que el mundo jamás ha visto y nunca verá, rebozan en alegría mientras el vals se acelera, ella corre en medio de ese prado sonriendo y gritando como una niña pequeña en pleno apogeo de su juventud, el vals va en crescendo, sin tener intención de terminar un solo instante, pues no hay nada que detenga su frenesí de farra y solaz desahogo de su vida monótona; y como un colibrí en pleno allegro ella llega al lugar donde tiene que llegar. 

Ahí, en medio de ese terreno de girasoles plantados por ella hace ya tanto tiempo, que ni ella misma recuerda, yace un espacio estéril donde nada crece y donde nada puede llegar. Ahí en esa circunferencia un pequeño girasol crece de alguna manera, oponiéndose a los designios de la naturaleza, gritando _"¡NO, QUIERO VIVIR!"_ Una pequeña flor que mira a Twilight silenciosamente mientras es agitado por el viento, que ella le recuerda al abrazo de su maestra, un abrazo sincero y cálido, similar al de una amante que ha recuperado la esperanza después de haber visto incontables horrores en su vida.

Pero este campo tiene una razón de ser. Ella es la única que sabe el porqué este campo existe, y también es la única que sabe cómo llegar, ni Spike es consciente de este lugar, pues para ella, esto es casi un lugar divino e inexpugnable donde solo ella es digna de entrar, un espacio donde es capaz de sentirse conectada con su pasado pues aquí el tiempo pareciera no pasar, al menos en lo que ella quiere creer. Y en este momento de belleza reunida, ella es capaz de llorar y suplicar al cielo que le permita volver a ver a sus amigas y sentirse parte de una hermandad honrada, una vez más.

Pero más temprano que nunca, la noche, aquel extraño manto negro hace su entrada y ella regresa a su realidad.


	4. Sí pudieras ver a través de mis ojos

**CAPITULO IV  
**_Si pudieras ver a través de mis ojos… Verías por lo que otros han pasado_

En solo un instante el astro rey dejó de iluminar y la artificial tranquilidad de hace un momento se volvió pura y sacra, dando paso a que la luna cubriera solemnemente la bóveda celestial acompañada de sus fieles amantes, las estrellas que resplandecían con aquella belleza intrínseca tan surrealista que es casi artificial. Pero no esa caso ¿La belleza casi perfecta es aquella que es manipulada?

Pero aun así, lo artificial de este magno espectáculo no está excepto de imperfecciones que le den un sentido natural a la noche; algunas nubes se avistan a lo lejos como un augurio de alguna futura tempestad que trascenderá el espectro natural. Aunque solo la heredera de Artemisa, la princesa Luna sabría qué significaba eso. Pero la aparentemente eterna princesa de la noche, de antaño joven y portadora de una belleza que poco tiempo después rivalizaría al mismo, sino es que más, al nivel de su hermana.

Pero ahora, tres siglos después, solo miraba desde el balcón como su creación cobraba mayor vigor a medida que el espectáculo nocturno cobraba una fornida intensidad con el paso de horas llenas de preguntas e intrigas orquestadas en su mente ahora ya senil y envejecida.

Ya no era más aquella joven alicornio rebosante de salud. Desde hace algún tiempo lo impredecible aconteció. Un día ella despertó y descubrió una arruga escondida entre sus ojos de impredecible tranquilidad. Lentamente su columna se encorvó, su crin dejo de relucir aquel manto estelar que siempre demostró durante el paso de incontables siglos y su crin no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, su cabello se había vuelto de un color plateado, pero sedoso al tacto, su mirada era perdida, casi rebozando en unos ojos de olvido pero que siquiera daban muestra de la sabiduría adquirida, pues es sabido por incontables personas que con la vejez la _sapientia_ llega _sine cuan nom, _pero en el caso de Luna, esto no había hecho huella. Esta degradación en la princesa aconteció poco después de que Celestia dejara un halo de misterio tras de sí.

-¿No has sabido de él?- Preguntó la princesa Twilight mientras aterrizaba frente a su balcón

-No, no he sabido de Shining, ha de estar en Manehatan o hablando con los animales- Luna habla con la dulzura de una anciana que hace un esfuerzo imposible por no parecer una carga.

-No princesa Luna, no hablo de mi hermano, sino de Spike.

-¿Spike?- Balbucea un poco- ¡Ah! Spike ¿Qué le paso a ese pequeño dragoncito? ¿Finalmente hizo magia? ¿Pero, no solo los unicornios y nosotros podemos hacer magia? Es raro. Dile que visite a Zecora y le recete algo.

-Princesa Luna

-Si hermana

-No soy tu hermana… ¿Por qué no descansas? Yo me ocupare de la noche

-¡No!- Agresivamente respondió e hizo que Twilight retrocediera un poco hacia atrás saboreando una sensación agridulce en su boca- ¡Solo yo puedo embellecer el cielo, solo yo soy la responsable de que la noche sea eternamente gloriosa, y solo yo puedo hacer que la luna brille con una intensidad similar al del astro rey y que con su pálido resplandor ilumine a los perdidos en las tinieblas de donde se encuentren! Ese es mi trabajo. Porque yo soy, la reina de la noche, la emperatriz de la oscuridad y la princesa de la luna y ese es mi nombre- Retándola con una mirada llena de seguridad la cual rápidamente desaparece en un instante para volver a articular comentarios sin sentido o lógica y solo miró a Twi de una forma dulce diciendo "buenas noches" y volvió a mirar la noche de la misma forma en que un novio mira a su amada.

-"_Desearía que pudieras conservar esa cordura siempre, desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes. Desearía vivir en paz como antes, desearía que Spike estuviera aquí"_

_En algún lugar_

-¿Te gusta? Mi madre me enseñó a cocinarlo. El truco consiste en no apartarle la vista ni un solo momento. Porque al más mínimo descuido ¡Boom! Se quema y arruina por completo el sabor- Comentó alegremente Servet mientras giraba una serie de pescados que se asaban lentamente bajo las estrellas frente al recién despertado dragón.

-¡Ah! Hola ¿Dormiste bien?- El dragón trata levantarse de forma violenta sin embargo sus heridas le impiden moverse y cae patéticamente al suelo mientras Servet se acerca. Y con su ala coloca nuevamente el vendaje de hojas y ungüento que puso en su costado derecho- No deberías moverte tanto Spike, tus heridas son graves pero estarás bien. Tuve suerte de llegar a tiempo –Sonríe dulcemente para el desconfiado dragón- Créeme que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo un asunto que atender con la princesa Sparkle

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a…

-No pienso hacerle nada, Spike. No todos los grifos somos bestias sedientas de sangre.

-Ustedes acabaron con mi raza –Servet sintió un nudo enorme en su garganta. Se quedó callado un instante y entonces suspiro amargamente

-Lo que le paso a Ikaruga es justamente por lo que debo hablar con la princesa. Esto debe parar. _Feuríx_ está muriendo. Mi pueblo es una sociedad en decadencia. Ya nadie sonríe, ya nadie baila y ya nadie canta. Un pasaje sombrío y desolador, una elegía a la miseria comunal. Una enfermiza sinfonía dirigida por un maestre que ha perdido la cordura y ha dejado de lado la belleza de la existencia.

Aquel ser hambriento de poder y deseoso de escribir una novela con la sangre de sus conquistas ya no razona. Ya no sale. Es más algunos dicen que está muerto y que sus escoltas solo mantienen lo imposible, de hecho yo ya ni sé quien gobierna mi ciudad amurallada. Quiero que imágines esto Spike:

Imagina un reino que se está yendo al demonio y los jerarcas luchan por mantener un estado de aparente paz y prosperidad. Donde comentan que su política de todos hacia adelante es lo que protege a los ciudadanos del caos y la locura cuando hace tres años, millones sucumbieron a una hambruna terrible. Que mientras se regocijan en guerras insensatas su pueblo agoniza lentamente. Y peor aún, poco a poco a contaminado las mentes de los ciudadanos con mentiras y demás falacias y con eso ha mantenido en jaque a los reinos de todo el mundo. Eso, y aquello, su carta final de triunfo, esa "bestia" infernal que acabó con tu pueblo. Sé que no confías en mí. Sé que tal vez me odies. Pero debes entender que esto debe acabar ya. En _Feurix_ nadie sale tuve la suerte de escapar de ese campo de concentración y heme aquí.

La manera en como Servet expresó su situación y la sinceridad en su voz hizo que el dragón se quedara callado un momento haciendo un silencio sepulcral en todo el claro donde se hallaban y por una razón se sintió solo increíblemente solo. Su mente abandonó este plano y por un instante vislumbró aquella ciudad decadente y miserable donde la risa era solo una mera ilusión. Un vástago recuerdo de alguna época fulgurosa y colmada de eternas alegrías. Sintió el hambre de los niños que rebuscaban en la basura un trozo de fruta o carne putrefacta para poder tener algo en sus barrigas y sintió la angustia de las madres que esperaban el regreso de sus hijos tras una larga jornada donde los derechos eran solo una idea, y con suerte. Sintió la hipocresía de sus gobernantes, payasos mediocres intentando pulir algo imposible de lijar.

Miró sus risas y su regocijo en la infelicidad de sus gobernados y pudo sentir ese odio, esa impotencia implícita en cada persona que sentía el miedo de ya no despertar jamás. Aquellos a quienes, ansiosos de buscar libertad, expresaron sus ideas y nunca más fueron capaces de dormir, a esos valientes que amanecen en fosas clandestinas, a esos que son encerrados en el culo del mismo diablo, a esos que su único crimen fue exigir justicia. Sintió el exilio de los filósofos, todo esto mientras Servet le narraba con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasó y pasa actualmente en ese reino. Finalmente y tras dudarlo intensamente respondió, aunque no del todo seguro un _"si"  
_Entonces la cara de Servet se lleno de una enorme alegría imposible de describir, era como aquella mirada de reencuentro de un padre con su hijo perdido tras eternidades de bélicos conflictos.

Era tal la emoción de Servet que no pudo soportar más abrazar aquel dragón precisamente en la herida de su costado. Obviamente Spike se quejó de eso pero Servet rápidamente se disculpó y unos días después Servet partió dejando al dragón un tiempo más para meditar mientras su herida terminaba de sanar, no sin antes dejarle un poco de comida y algunas presas que el cazó.

-Es raro, solo AJ, sabe que me gusta comer carne. Pero ella prometió no decírselo a nadie, además lo anotó en un diario personal de ella. En ese caso ¿Como él consiguió eso? Espera ¿Diario?


	5. Al menos finge que te importa

**Capitulo V  
**_Al menos finge que te importa._

Servet en su bolso de piel llevaba un mapa, agua, un poco de comida, y un objeto imprescindible para la acción que estaba a punto de hacer; robado del museo de Feurix, poco después de su clausura y de pasado que pudiera remontarse al mismísimo Starswirl, aunque esto lo tenía sin cuidado, puesto que servía para un único propósito. Ese pequeño talismán, tan pequeño y tan problemático que había sido la causante del asesinato de varios reyes unicornios en el pasado y a su vez la única defensa de los terrestres ante un poder que ellos jamás poseerían.

Historias había muchas que Starswirl lo creó por accidente, que grandes eruditos terrestres lo inventaron en una época inmemorial, que en un principio había miles y otros que solo era una leyenda inventada. En cualquier caso, Servet la tenía en su garra. Un objeto tan simple, y tan útil. Suspiró un momento, estiró sus alas y desentumió su cuerpo. Miro al abismo y se arrojó sin mayor preocupación por el precipicio, donde el agua de la cascada del castillo desembocaba.

Volar resultaría imposible, la vigilancia del castillo de antaño era una broma, pero tras la muerte de las guardianas de la armonía la seguridad en todo Equestria alcanzo niveles casi paranoicos. De no haber sido por la interferencia de Luna es probable que Twilight se hubiera convertido en una dictadora, los hechos mencionados según recordaba Servet fue 15 años después del fallecimiento de las guardianas _(D.G después de las guardianas) _

Pero en ese momento en el cual Servet descendía en picada, sus pensamientos fueron absorbidos por el cuadro que formaban su cuerpo que rozaba la cascada. Servet se detuvo antes de chocar con el ojo de agua, miró la tubería por donde el agua se filtraba. No era muy grande pero lo suficiente para que el entrara. Arrancó la tapa, soltó primeramente su bolso y suspiró

_Estoy muy viejo para esto_ \- Pensó

**[…]**

Corría entre los pasillos, esquivaba las trampas y admiraba el arte de cada recuadro que se mostraba solemnemente en cada vitral que admiraba, los cuales permitían el paso de múltiples rayos de colores emulando una belleza ancestral. Le hubiera encantado asombrarse por más tiempo pero las lanzas ya habían cortado parte de su rostro y tenía una flecha clavada en su costado. Pudiera haber volado pero no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo. No por ahora, además en lo que respectaba a los guardias, el parecía solo era otro "pony".

Y ahí iba corriendo en forma zigzagueante por cada complejo pasillo casi laberintico que terminaba en miles de salidas posibles pero de las cuales ninguna le llevaba a donde quería ir. Rueda por el suelo, brinca la trampilla se agacha ante el hacha que emerge de la nada. Oye el aire cortado por la flecha que roza peligrosamente su cabeza, voltea hacia la izquierda y rueda nuevamente en el suelo. Suspira aliviado sintiéndose tranquilo aunque no por mucho y finalmente ve las puertas custodiadas por una pared impenetrable de guardias armados hasta los dientes con los cuernos brillando malévolamente con un odio en sus miradas como si se tratase del peor genocida que la historia hubieran tenido la desgracia de conocer. Debido a que ahora su capucha ya no escondía más su identidad.

Los unicornios disparan su magia pero está es inútil. El amuleto en su pecho lo mantiene a salvo entonces los unicornios se hacen a un lado y el equipo con lanzas se presta adelante. Servet no tiene más remedio y utiliza aquella "_bomba_" fabricada. La saca de su bolsa con su pico quita la mecha y la arroja a ellos. La explosión noquea a todos menos a Servet quien con ojos y boca cerrada abre las puertas con su cuerpo rodando en una oscuridad que pareciese un agujero en expansión constante. Entonces los abre, su visión se aclara lentamente y mira la princesa Twilight Sparkle sentada en su trono real viéndole con unos ojos que incluían una desconfianza y odio justificado, después miró cada punto de lanza que tocaba su pelaje y entonces Sparkle comentó con una voz de autentica superioridad.

-¿A qué has venido?- Y su palabra retumba en toda la estancia, humillando al eco al no necesitarlo para poder glorificar su voz.

-Princesa- Se arrodilla un momento y después se yergue nuevamente con las lanzas acercándose aun con los guardias listos para penetrar su carne–Solicito su ayuda por favor se lo suplico- Vuelve a arrodillares al suelo- Y las lanzas le provocan rasguños pequeños

-¿Ayuda? Ingresas de polizón a mi castillo, atacas a mis guardias, violas mi privacidad y aun con todo eso tienes la osadía de pedir mi ayuda ¿Que no sabes que tu raza no es bienvenida en mi país?

-Comprendo y con justa razón es su odio hacia mi especie. Pero por favor escúcheme he venido en son de paz. La razón por la cual tuve que actuar como hace un momento fue debido a que de otra manera jamás pudiera haber logrado esta conversación. Por favor escúcheme un solo momento- Se lo suplica humildemente mientras deja de lado aquel orgullo propio de cualquier hombre.

-Patrañas. Capitán que revisen cada rincón del castillo, no quiero una invasión secreta a Canterlot. No de nuevo. Y cualquier sospechoso sea encarcelado inmediatamente sin juicio alguno.

-A sus órdenes – Comentó del capitán quien salió de esa sala pero sus hombres continuaban apuntando a Servet

-Ahora veremos que hare contigo.

-Su alteza vengo en son de paz. Puedo asegurarlo- Sparkle permanece inmutable ante su rostro y se levanta de su trono caminando unos metros delante, pero manteniendo una prudente distancia entre ella y Servet, como si hubiera una pared invisible que hace imposible el acercamiento de ambos- Déjeme explicarle se lo suplico, déjeme demostrar que no soy una amenaza. Por favor hare lo que sea.

-Si vienes en son de paz. Tira tus armas

-Todo lo que poseo es esta bolsa de cuero

-Arrójala- Ordena, y Servet obedece y con sus alas temblando de miedo se la quita lentamente, y con cuidado se desprende de la bolsa que coloca en el suelo deslizándola con su pata hacia la princesa.

-Ahora quítate ese medallón anti magia

-A sus órdenes- Y Servet, lenta y temerosamente se desprende del medallón

-Revísenlo- Ordeno la princesa a sus guardias quienes obedecieron in facto.

-Está limpio-Comentan los guardias

-Llévenlo al calabozo

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Espere princesa déjeme explicarle- Los guardias toman a la fuerza a un Servet herido y maltrecho quien sin más preámbulos comienza a llorar y suplicar un diálogo con la princesa pero es inútil. Ella le ignora dándole la espalda y asumiendo que nada ha pasado. Llama al capitán preguntándole por la situación en Appeloosa y su mirada no dice nada bueno.

El cuerpo de Servet es arrastrado por el pasillo mientras grita inútilmente, desapareciendo de la vista.

Entonces una enorme figura hace acto de presencia tambaleándose pareciendo más muerto que vivo.

-Twi, ¡Espera!

-¡SPIKE!- Exclama alegremente la princesa quien corre a abrazar al dragón que se apoya en una estatua del dios del caos para evitar perder el equilibrio. Se cuelga de su cuello y Spike le suplica que se quite debido al dolor de sus heridas- ¡MÉDICOS!- Ordena- ¿Acaso este bastardo te ha hecho daño? De ser así juro que, juro que ¡LO MATO YO MISMA!

-Twi, Servet no me ha hecho daño.

-¿Servet? Hablas de…

-Sí. Del grifo que tus guardias se llevaron por favor tráelo aquí. Hay algo que debemos discutir -¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? Spike ¿Estás bien?

-He estado mejor. Te lo pido tráelo aquí ya.

-Pero... Pero

-¡YA!-

La princesa dudó un instante, su mente es un sinfín de pensamientos que chocan, se recrean renacen y desaparecen en un parpadeo que en última instancia y de mala gana, articula estas palabras aun sin estar del todo segura _"suéltenlo" _Y Spike hace una mueca de sonrisa antes de caer al suelo. Servet no duda y corre a su lado. Pese a que los guardias tratan de detenerlo; Spike, general de la armada terrestre, insiste en dejarlo pasar. A regañadientes los guardias se hacen a un lado. Mientras Servet se acerca rápidamente a Spike

Casi por estimulo reacción la princesa ataca a Servet haciéndolo retachar con la pared de forma violenta y haciendo que la flecha entre más en su carne provocando que Servet gritará de dolor

-¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?

-Twi, detente

-¿Realmente pensabas que me iba a creer tu cuento?-Comenta mientras se acerca más, su cuerno brillaba en tonalidades negra y verde, magia negra, estaba a punto de realizar un hechizo innombrable- No permitiré que ninguno de tu raza lastime a mi familia, no permitiere que nadie me la arrebate.

El rayo sale de cuerno provocando que nadie pueda ver que está pasando en realidad. El tiempo se detiene y parece que por un instante las cenizas de Ponyville se reflejan en las pupilas llenas de rabia de la última de las guardianas de la armonía.

…**...**

_Nota del autor: (N.A)_

_Quinto capítulo de esta entrega, espero que el ritmo que lleva de su agrado.  
A su vez, les agradezco a aquellos que lo han colocado a favoritos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus mensajes y sus rewiews.  
_

_Es curioso, este fic lo había empezado hace tiempo. Pero recién decidí compartirlo. Puesto que siempre dudaba, y dudo hasta la fecha de mis habilidades en el fino arte de la escritura. Pero por lo visto, al menos parece que tengo una calidad decente._

_En fin quería darle las gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo y que estaría eternamente agradecido con ustedes si compartieran este relato en facebook con personas que también tengan gusto por la serie y leer fics´s. Bueno, me despido por el momento. Nos veremos en el próximo domingo, que la suerte este siempre con ustedes. _


	6. Cuando nuestra vida solía ser más simple

_**Capitulo VI  
I parte  
Cuando nuestra vida solía ser más simple**_

Pensemos que no sentimos nada, soñemos con un mundo carente de todo mal que constantemente nos está atormentando en nuestro presente, un mundo casi dionisiaco donde la realidad, aquella sustancia manipuladora y llena de enigmas es el sueño mismo.  
Ahora imaginemos una brillante luz blanca que lentamente nos envuelve provocando que nos comencemos a sentir más tranquilos y cómodos con nosotros mismos. Lentamente nuestra respiración comienza a bajar de ritmo casi como cuando el sol desciende en el ocaso.

Llegados a este punto es probable que nuestras fantasías mas excelsas comiencen a surgir, llevándonos a nuestro lugar especial, un lugar donde nada puede herirnos, donde nadie puede alcanzarnos, ese lugar personal donde nosotros podemos interpretar la realidad a nuestra manera ¿Lo has hecho ya? Porque ahora nos introduciremos al lugar especial de Spike.

En nuestro lienzo en blanco, el dragón vislumbra un ojo de agua, parecido a un pequeño lago por donde una diminuta caverna hace guardia a ese pequeño cristal acuático que refleja el paso de las estaciones que pasan a una velocidad imposible de imaginar. El sol se esconde y la luna abraza el lugar con los más cálidos rayos que hacen de nuestra escena un lugar casi surrealista donde pareciese que la belleza cósmica del universo ha encontrado un lugar para exhibirse sin pudor alguno y sin ninguna limitación que le impida brillar con aquel misterio intrínseco del propio infinito.

¡Ah! Miren las estrellas que danzan arriba, brillan como ninfas pequeñas que sonríen plácidamente a las sombras que vuelan por encima de las escasas nubes que rondan por aquí. Pareciese que nuestras dos sombras quisiesen llegar al manto cósmico y embriagarse en el seno de la galaxia para perderse para siempre en una eterna pasión sacada de la mente mas bohemia del artista perdido en su delirio.

Spike mira hacia arriba contemplando todo el intrincado estelar formado por ensayo y error de dioses caprichosos, pero exigentes en su delirio apolíneo de poder formar tan semejante espectáculo, el cual nunca antes se había mostrado tan voluble como ahora, tan eterno y tan perfecto. Como si hubiera sido diseñado especialmente para los dos amantes que se refugiaban bajo la bendición de tan sacra demostración que haría ver a cualquier divinidad, por más hermosa que sea, como la criatura mas mustia si intentará rivalizar con tal fastuosa representación celestial. No habría en esta realidad criatura que pudiera pugnar por ser tan perfecta como el garbo que el cosmos es capaz de crear ¿O quizás sí? 

Quizás el único elemento que puede ser digno rival para tan indómito opositor sería el amor, en cualquiera de sus beatas expresiones. Un sentimiento tan fuerte como ignominioso. El sentimiento que es capaz de convertir al ser más razonable en una bestia incapaz de comprender razones que no provengan del otro ente, el fruto de su desenfrenada adoración. Aquel elemento que nace cuando dos seres pueden llegar a comprenderse mutuamente con solamente establecer una mirada, una simple mirada que dice todas las palabras que pudieron haber evitado las grandes tragedias de la historia; y en esa conexión que forman ambos yace el enigma de este principio:

¿Cómo se pueden amar dos seres, casi destinados y casi ideales sin que factores externos intervengan en su relación? ¿Será acaso que los engranajes de la existencia obran en contra de todos aquellos que buscan la salvación en el otro? O sencillamente ¿Acaso la conciencia universal no permite que absolutamente nada sea consumado en el caos en el cual le fascina tenernos sumergidos?

Spike pensaba esto mientras descendía suavemente en aquel ojo de agua, oculto como una depresión en la tierra, teniendo sumo esmero con la vida que lleva entre sus garras ahora retraídas. La doncella posa sus cascos en la hierba que pareciese indigna de siquiera rozarle, o tal vez se juntan más para hacer más cómodo su andar en esta noche que pareciese eterna. El dragón aterriza a su lado, pero sin la delicadeza y elegancia de su amada cortesana, pero conservando cierta elegancia en su andar.

-Es hermoso- Comenta la afable damisela quien no deja de maravillarse ante tal opulento y arrebatador servicio

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Bromeas? Este lugar es prodigioso, es casi como un sueño ¿No estoy soñando? ¿Verdad?

-Si esto es un sueño entonces lo haría más perfecto

-Pero… Bueno, nunca pensé que existiera un lugar así en Everfree

-Pero lo hay-Suelta una ligera carcajada el dragón purpura quien comienza a caminar lentamente para acercarse a ella

-Puedo sentirlo

-¿Qué cosa?

-El tiempo

-¿El tiempo? No entiendo

-Es raro, es como una canción

-Sigo sin entender- La doncella lo mira con ojos de nomeolvides, le regala una sonrisa y corre hacía el pequeño ojo de agua que desde hace rato parecía que le estuviera haciendo un llamado a que entrara en sus aguas. Ella galopa grácilmente tal fuera ventisca otoñal que enfría cualquier atestado con el ardor de la penumbra de una herida pasada que emerge en un día de tristeza y desesperación, pero aquel vendaval pareciera apaciguar a la bestia de la cólera en cualquier ente que solo conociera el camino de la violencia- Mira, mi reflejo.

-¿Qué tiene?- Se ahorra el cumplido el dragón

-Mmm… ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

-Es que no sé qué decir. ¿Debería correr o que debería hacer? Me siento extraño

-¿Extraño? ¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir, estás aquí, en mi lugar especial. No sé que debería hacer

-¿Por qué no solamente sigues siendo tú?-Comenta con una dulce sonrisa que sonroja al dragón

-Sabes, sé que esto no viene al caso pero en vista de que no hay nada que decir. Recuerdo que una vez oí a la princesa Luna cantar, era una canción muy hermosa

-¿La princesa Luna?

-Sí. Fue después de la boda real. Fui al baño y cuando salí aproveche para hacer un poco de _"turismo" _y ahí en la sala de los vitrales la oí. Estaba caminando con los rayos de su astro iluminándola como si fuera la emperatriz suprema. Pero en vez de parecer algo presuntuoso, pareciese más bien, una especie de concierto preparado para ella. Me estaba escondiendo detrás de la puerta, cuando la princesa Luna comento amablemente _"Pase" _y entonces un pony terrestre, vestido elegantemente con un _"chaqué"_ con una cola más larga de lo normal pero elaborado con cachemira, bastante viejo y creo algo ciego porque se tropezó varias veces disculpándose con la princesa por su mala visión.

Entonces el cuerno de la princesa comenzó a brillar y un gran piano de cola apareció. El hombre primero comenzó a tocar algo exageradamente complicado en mi opinión, pero la forma en cómo tocó esa primera parte fue tan irreal, tan majestuosa que me cuesta pensar que un pony sea capaz de tocar tal trozo, salida de alguna mente demencial. Pero eso era solo el calentamiento como él mismo le dijo a la princesa, pero entonces fue cuando comenzó la verdadera canción, la princesa Luna inspiro todo el aire que pudo y empezó a cantar- Se calla repentinamente. Se sonroja un poco y pregunta con la cabeza un tanto agachada- Te… Gustaría… ¿Oírla?

-¡Claro!- Respondía sin un tanteo en su voz, sin la más mínima pista de inseguridad

-Está bien, mi voz no tiene la elegancia de ella, pero haré lo mejor que pueda- Entonces el recuerdo de la princesa y la melodía en el piano de un tiempo pasado comienza a emerger mas vívidamente mezclándose con el presente, como si el pasado hubiera resurgido en esta medianoche que pareciese detenerse un momento en cuanto la moza de pelaje blanco comienza a cantar

_Tiempo atrás  
Su voz escuchó  
Un bohemio atrevido  
Que en la noche una rosa perdida  
En el viento soltó  
La rosa flotó sin temor  
Por el aire suspiró  
Y a su ventana llegó_

_Pétalos suaves como el mar  
Pero fríos tal beso espectral  
Bajo un cielo van  
Como la estrella fugaz  
Qué canta con un alcatraz  
_

_¡Ah! Cuanta ilusión  
Tu nombre saber, desearía  
Quisiera saber quien fuiste tú_

_¡Beso espectral  
llévame allá!  
Dónde la vida es una ilusión  
Dónde cada agonía se despide en un adiós_

_El tiempo pasó  
Siempre la rosa extraña recibía  
Capricho celestial,  
dame la confianza de su eterno corazón  
¿Esperarías hasta el fin?  
O tu amor será mi terrible consumación_

_Pétalos suaves como el mar  
Pero fríos tal beso espectral  
Bajo un cielo van  
Mi ilusión es verte y alguna vez,  
Hablarte al final  
Para juntos escapar  
De esta trágica realidad_

_Desde mi estrella no fui capaz de salvarte  
¿Podrás perdonarme?  
Por tanto callar  
Tu ausencia mató a mi existir  
Tú, tanto que has de caminar  
Yo, tanto que he de esperar  
A que un día pudieras llegar_

_Pero aquí callada estoy  
Rindiéndome sin siquiera pelear  
Me quede muy atrás  
¿Perdonarme algún día podrás?_

_¡Beso espectral  
llévame allá!  
Dónde la vida es una tierna ilusión  
Dónde cada agonía se despide con un adiós_

_El perdón es imposible de lograr  
Te esperé una eternidad  
Hasta que mi cabello como la luna se tornó_

_Pero sigo aquí  
Pues sola he de danzar  
Pensando todo aquello que perdí_

_Tú, ausencia me dejó sin vivir  
Yo, nunca pude lograr escapar  
Porque sigo aquí  
El lugar de un tiempo atrás  
Me rendí sin pelear  
Quedándome muy atrás  
¿Perdonarme algún día podrás?_

_Mío nunca serás  
Pero eterna tuya por siempre seré  
Pues en la eternidad  
Sola estaré, pero da igual.  
Si con tu recuerdo puedo soñar  
Mis lagrimas ya no saldrán  
Porque sé que por ahí estás  
y ahora ya nada me podrá herir  
El silencio me mató  
ya no puedo huir_

_¡Beso espectral llévame allá!  
Dónde la vida es una ilusión  
Dónde cada agonía se despide en un adiós_

_¡Beso espectral llévame allá!  
Dónde la vida es una ilusión  
Dónde cada agonía se despide en un adiós_

_Y donde mi alma pueda al fin  
En paz descansar_

-No será acaso

-Sí, es la _"canción de ilusión"_

-Tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba

-Es una balada bastante antigua, Twilight me comentó que tiene una historia de trasfondo

-Sí-Interrumpió Spike- Si no me equivoco narra la historia de una unicornio que se enamora de un terrestre en una época en la cual las especies no se juntaban entre ellos

La doncella de fino pelaje claro soltó una elegante pero agraciada carcajada

-No, pero estuviste… La verdad es que no… En realidad y de acuerdo con Twilight, la historia es de una pegaso, la cual vive temerosa del mundo en una isla comercial y solamente observa el tiempo pasar desde la ventana de su cuarto, oyendo las miles de historias que los marinos cuentan debajo de ella. Según leí en el libro que me prestó Twi, ella llevaba años sin poder salir siquiera a la puerta principal. Sus padres se habían rendido y sencillamente la dejaron ahí. Obviamente le llevaban comida, a final de cuentas era su única hija. Las estaciones pasaron y un día la joven vio, que en la esquina en la cual terminaba el muelle y comenzaba la calle, a un pony terrestre el cual no se percata de su belleza. 

El joven no era hermoso. De hecho su aspecto era el más mundano de todos, uno más del montón. A la pegaso por alguna razón le llamó la atención y comenzó a observarlo. Notó que el joven llevaba siempre una libreta en la cual el escribía como si no hubiera un mañana. Y durante años, cada principio de invierno el joven se quedaba horas y horas escribiendo notas con las cuales ella daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Los años pasaron, las alas de la joven pegaso comenzaban a atrofiarse, sus padres, dos pegasos, temían que ella perdiera el don que los hace llamarse así. Estos, un día obligaron a la joven a salir de su habitación, pero ella seguía con pavor del mundo.

En ese griterío a principios de invierno, el joven terrestre por primera vez alzó la mirada a la ventana por encima de él, y finalmente tras años el notó la existencia de la pegaso quien peleaba con sus padres. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y bueno ¿Has oído el dicho de que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, las palabras sobran y las miradas expresan toda una vida en cuestión de segundos?

-Sí

-Bueno pues eso sucedió en ese entonces. Sin nunca verse, ni nunca hablarse ambos sabían que estarían destinados a estar juntos. Pero rápidamente la joven desapareció por la fuerza de sus padres y el joven recibió la llamada de su capitán, partirían en un minuto más. El joven rápidamente sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que su boca le permitía. El joven sin más, zarpó. La pegaso finalmente pudo imponer su capricho… Pero esta vez el viaje del joven fue el más largo de todos. Siempre venía 8 veces al año, siendo invierno cuando permanecía más tiempo, pero esta vez pasó no uno, sino 16 años hasta que el barco anunció su retorno con una embarcación con la cual se encontró, afirmando, esta embarcación, que en 3 meses volverían.

La joven, con las alas atrofiadas y con los años encima oyó a su padre comentar que el barco de su amado regresaría en breve, ella, bueno, solo imagínate la emoción que debió sentir en ese entonces. Todo su ser se debió sentir vivo. Y su padre, pues su madre ya había fallecido oyó como en la habitación superior había un alboroto de mil demonios. Corrió con una espada temiendo lo peor, pero no. Solamente estaba ella poniendo su cuarto patas arriba. En cuanto vio a su papá fue hacía él y con euforia comento "¡ ¿_Donde están mis vestidos?!" _Este, atónito, se limito a señalar el cuarto de su esposa y la joven salió corriendo asaltando el closet de su difunta madre.

El padre seguía pasmado pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y con voz temblorosa pero alegre preguntó _"¿Para que los quieres?" _Y ella respondió _"Mi amado vuelve a la ciudad tengo que ir a esperarlo al puerto" _Lejos de enojarse o hacer más preguntas su padre se limitó a ordenar a los criados que prepararán los manjares mas suculentos que tuvieran, gritó a las sirvientas, algo que nunca había hecho a que limpiarán la casa como si no hubiera mañana y con su criada de confianza, le exigió que permaneciera alado de su hija para ayudarla a vestirla con las ropas más hermosas que tuviera. El padre corrió apoyar a sus criados en todo lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Rápidamente la joven emergió del cuarto de su madre portando un vestido estampado con las decoraciones más elegantes que hubieran hecho, según la leyenda, no ha existido sastre alguno que pudiera igualar la destreza del que confeccionó aquel vestido, con hilos de oro y rematado en plata cubierto de fina seda traída de las tierras de oriente de algún gusano hoy extinto, pues según dicen brillaba como un sol en la oscuridad. A su padre le costó reconocer a la princesa que emergió del cuarto de su madre. Su hija, su temerosa hija había muerto y la diosa de la belleza había elegido su cuerpo para poder reencarnarse. El padre empezó a llorar _"¿Que sucede?" _Preguntó la hija _"Nada, solo… Estoy feliz" _Comentó y partieron en un fino carruaje.

Toda la gente del pueblo rodeaba el puerto, había madres, nuevos nietos y potros que ahora eran sementales hechos y derechos y ancianas que pareciesen ayer, eran jóvenes. Era un día soleado, con algo de viento pero lo bastante suave como para mantener fresca a la joven del sudor. Las personas se emocionaban, vitoreaban, la fiesta se preparaba y al frente de ellos estaba la _"princesa pegaso"_ que era un contraste curioso con las personas que vestían casual. El barco toca puerto y entonces una rampa aparece y la tripulación, agobiada a lo lejos se siente renacer en cuanto ven nuevamente a sus familias reunidas, la alegría se desborda por doquier y la celebración empieza.

Todo es canciones, risas y alegría hasta que la joven pegaso se acerca corriendo al no encontrar a su amado. Entra de polizón al barco y corre con la estupefacción de los marinos quienes le miran. Al no encontrar a su amado, busca al capitán quien se encontraba en la bodega haciendo el inventario. La bodega estaba vacía con excepción de una caja pequeña y unos sacos de harina que comenzaban a llenarse moho. La doncella le llama, el capitán voltea, sus miradas se encuentran, la vida se detiene y el corazón comienza a llorar. El viejo lobo de mar sabe quién es sin saberlo, con los ojos oliváceos de la pegaso ha comprendido todo, es ella, la persona amada, del que fuese su hermano de altamar.

Sin decir una sola palabra toma la caja pequeña y se la entrega colocando su pata en su hombro y comentando amargamente _"Lo siento" _La pegaso toma la caja y comienza a correr rumbo a su casa con las lagrimas brotando como pequeños arroyos que se han desbordado por causa de la tormenta. El viento arrecia más y la temperatura desciende. Esta cerca de su casa, pero se detiene en la esquina en la cual el puerto termina y la calle comienza. Su pecho está a punto de estallarle y su boca apenas puede decir nada. Coloca la caja en el suelo, abriéndola y encuentra dos cosas dentro.

Una pequeña y extraña rosa que pareciese romperse apenas la saque, así que la deja adentro y extrae una carta envuelta por la mitad. La hoja parece vieja y algo maltratada, a primera vista la caligrafía decae en calidad a medida que avanza en la lectura. Toma un trago de aire y comienza a leerla. Aunque el contenido de la carta no lo recuerdo totalmente

-Esa historia, la recuerdo. Ahora la recuerdo perfectamente y recuerdo la carta

-Entonces puedes seguir tú con la historia, mi garganta está seca

El dragón aclara su garganta y empieza recitar casi al pie de la letra el contenido de la carta

"_28 de enero.  
Decimo quinto año de viaje_

_Yo no sé quién eres, ni tu nombre si tu edad. Siquiera sé si solo eras una invitada en esa tarde cuando te vi o eras la dueña de la casa. Lo único que sé es al momento en que nuestras miradas se juntaron. Comprendí que nuestras almas estarían destinadas a estar juntas por lo que resta de esto que podemos llamar existencia. Mis amigos no paran de llamarme un loco, un ebrio y un enfermo. Que deje de soñar con ideas imposibles de realizar y constantemente tratan de tirar mis ilusiones recordando mi precaria situación. Un pobre pony como yo, no tendría nada que ofrecerte, es verdad. Decir que solo puedo darte mi amor no bastaría para poder crear una vida juntos, necesitaríamos dinero y no quiero ser una carga para tus padres. Por eso, cuando leas esto, suplicaré a los cielos por tu perdón, por haberme hecho a la mar por casi veinte años en los cuales las tentaciones estuvieron siempre acompañándome. _

_Hubo épocas en las cuales dudaba seriamente si podía finalmente volver a ver, y si lo que sentía era verdaderamente amor. Pero aun así mis verdaderos sentimientos siempre lucharon por salir, por recordarme constantemente que tú eres con quien permanecer hasta que el tiempo deje de llamarse tiempo y la persona con la cual quiero contemplar como las estrellas dejen de brillar después de eternidades que no durarán más. Porque sé que si estás conmigo, aquellas infinitudes cantidades de tiempo no serán más que un solo instante que pareciese sacado del sueño más corto que pudiera haber…_

_30 de agosto. Decimo sexto año de viaje_

_He visitado cada lugar que puede haber, cada doctor, cada hechicero y ninguno es capaz de aliviar mi enfermedad que comienza lentamente a matarme por dentro. Nadie sabe lo que me está pasando, pero un ardor infernal consume mis adentros, me hace imposible escribir correctamente sin empezar a sufrir calambres y mi mente lentamente comienza a divagar sobre cosas que no existen, sobre terrores e imagina horrores indescriptibles que te atacan a ti. Desearía no ver eso, la sola idea de que estés sufriendo es algo que me produce un temor que cala mis deteriorados huesos. Por favor perdona a esta menguada mente que ya no puede articular ningún pensamiento coherente.  
_

_Ahora sé que nunca estaremos juntos, al menos no en cuerpo pero quiero que sepas que eterno tuyo seré, pese a que en la eternidad solo andaré, pero me da igual si con tu recuerdo puedo soñar, pues con tu imagen grabada en esta mente mis lagrimas han dejado de salir, porque sé bien que ahí estas, en ese puerto donde nada te podrá herir. Si nuestro silencio no hubiera sido tan mortal y si no nos hubiéramos rendido sin pelear ¡Ah! Cuanta ilusión me haría el solo tú nombre conocer para así poder ir con calma a esa vida que es como una ilusión pero ¿Esperarías por mí? ¿Me esperarías para hablarte al final y luego huir para siempre al país donde el alcatraz marca la llegada del pétalo de la pasión? Pero al final esta vida hace que sea imposible que nos veamos nuevamente, así que ahora, te hare una última petición: _

_¡Vive por mí! Vuelva lejos y explora tierras que nunca han sido descubiertas, respira por mí y embriágate con los aromas de los placeres que no experimentaré más, siente el latir de un cálido corazón como si fuera el mío, que te rozará en la noche de los tiempos y siente como si el mañana no mostrará esos gélidos dedos que ahora parecen sentirse. Porque al final lo único que puedo decirte, en mi estado deplorable, es que te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre en la noche, por favor perdóneme por nunca haber sabido tu nombre" _Al final, la nieve comenzó a caer y una ráfaga de viento sopló y ella miró como la carta se elevaba lentamente hasta que terminaba en su balcón, y fue por la carta que ella decidió escribir esa composición, como una manera de honrarlo para siempre

-Es curioso- Comenta nuestra doncella

-¿Qué cosa?

-El haber callado algo tan importante pese a tenerlo tan cerca. Es casi increíble que nunca se atreviera a decirle siquiera _"hola"_

-Pero las leyendas son así, no tienen por qué tener lógica o sentido común

-Si no perderían su sentido de ser y de sorprendernos.

-Pero quiero decir, es curioso que todo el tiempo veas a alguien que amas y nunca te atrevas decirle algo.

-Sí- El silencio se apodera de la estancia y ambos comienzan a reír poco después de mirarse

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Por qué te ríes tú?

-Tú eres el causante-Ambos comentan al unísono mientras ríen nuevamente

-Sabes, nunca pensé que.

-¿Que esto pareciese una situación cliché de alguna novela romántica?

-¿Cómo es qué?

-¿Adivino?

-Tal vez esta si sea una situación cliché-La doncella se acerca un poco al dragón

-Pero si es cliché- El dragón comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia la princesa de pelaje blanco y curvas elegantes

-Debemos seguir lo que establece el orden universal

-El cual es- Sus cuerpos finalmente alcanzan a rozarse y las garras del dragón comienzan a acariciar la crin ondulada de su pony especial mientras su corazón se acelera y pareciese que estuviese a punto de estallar

-Besarnos- Y sus labios buscan los de él fundiéndose en una unión que pareciese estuvo siempre ahí, como si la noche conspirara secretamente para haberles unido en un momento casi perfecto. Sus respiraciones se sincronizan, sus labios se mueven mientras sus mentes comienzan a imaginar todo aquello que el universo hace callar. Pues ahora, en este intrínseco momento la oscuridad se aclara y el tiempo se acelera pues no quiere distraer a los amantes que han dejado de pensar en lo que fueron o serán; pues solo son. Spike se siente vivo nuevamente, el calor de una persona le hace sentir finalmente completo y parecería que por ahora nada pudiera estropear la escena que vemos de dos razas unidas por un mismo sentimiento, reflejadas en el ojo de agua que observa cuidadosamente aquellos amantes que no ven el final de esta historia que pareciese empezar

-¿Estarás a mi lado?- Temerosa pregunta mientras se recarga en su hombro

-El tiempo que quieras que esté contigo

-¿Me protegerás?- Se acurruca aun más buscando su corazón llevando su pezuña a este

-Aunque muera, te protegeré

-Gracias- y lo abraza tiernamente mientras Spike siente como el calor de ella penetra en cada fibra de su ser haciéndolo sentir sin la mas mínima gota de temor o arrepentimiento. Es como un sueño, un sueño del pasado el cual le recordaba de una época en la cual todo era más sencillo, porque pareciese que el presente comienza a gritarle, a decirle que despierte pero el dragón se niega, el recuerdo le incita a no hacerlo. No quiere pero una voz grita desgarradoramente su nombre, es una voz que lleva las palabras _"disculpa, lo siento, perdóname, mátame si quieres pero no me dejes, no aun" _en cada momento en grita su nombre.

Ahora bien, recordemos esa brillante luz blanca y veamos como lentamente nos va dejando, pero esta vez nos produce una sensación de cansancio y pesadez. Lentamente la luz se va y entra una oscuridad. Entonces abrimos nuestros ojos recordando todo lo que hemos aprendido y lo que hemos ignorado, ahora volveremos al mundo real…

_**II parte  
Ahora que la vida no es tan simple**_

Apenas Spike abre los ojos Twilight lo abraza con lagrimas que cubren su cuerpo, pero el doctor le separa,

-Princesa el paciente no puede sufrir daño

-Pero…

-Sigue en estado crítico, solo ha despertado, por favor déjelo descansar- El viejo unicornio tiene la voz para retar a la princesa

-Está bien-acepta de mala gana y se pone a un lado de Spike quien parece apenas enterarse de donde esta

-¿Qué paso?-Comenta con una débil voz apenas audible por ella

-Spike. Yo…-Ella no podía articular ninguna palabra

-Twilight… ¿Qué pasó?

-Spike, yo, lo siento tanto, por haberte mandado en esa misión a recuperar el libro, de no haberlo hecho nunca hubieras sido atacado por los grifos y nunca estarías en ese estado

-¿De qué hablas?

-Princesa el paciente debe reposar

-No doctor, Spike debe saber lo que ha pasado- Shining Helmet VI hace entrada

-Shining por favor

-Princesa… Tía… Tienes que decirle la verdad

-Pero yo

-Bien, lo haré yo

-¿Qué paso? Rayos, mi cuerpo arde ¿He? Mi cuerpo está todo vendado, ¿Y mis alas? ¿Por qué no las siento?

-Me temo que las has perdido- Comentó el doctor con suma pena en su voz

-¡¿Qué?! Bueno, no importa- Su histeria desaparece tan rápido como aparece- Ya crecerán

Shining le da un golpecito a la que técnicamente es su tatatara tía y ella se dirigea Spike agachando la cabeza al ver que el resto de los miembros de bienvenida han volteado la mirada

-Spike, cuando intentaste proteger a Servet, el hechizo que lancé era magia negra que hace imposible sanar el punto dañado…-Su garganta le duele, no puede articular mas palabras. De hecho apenas puede siquiera dirigirle la palabra- Tus alas no crecerán otra vez, por favor no me odies- Spike ha quedado en shock, un millón de sentimientos le han invadido y ya no está seguro de qué hacer o pensar. Pero sabe que cualquier cosa que diga solo ocasionaría en Twilight mas culpa de que la que ya está cargando ahora, no puede permitir que su hermana y su madre sufra más. Pero aun así no puede evitar sentir ira, pero no debe exponerla, al menos no aún. Apretando los dientes, y enterrando las garras Spike dice una cosa

-Cena

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta la princesa

-Quiero cenar contigo y Servet

-Pero

-Tía, se lo debes-Shining se acerca a ella colocándole su pezuña en su hombro y Spike alcanza a tocar su pezuña acercándolo el oído de Shining a su boca susurrándole algo

-Tía, doctor, hay que dejar a Spike solo un momento

-Pero, pero- Twilight trata inútilmente de oponerse

-No hay peros que valgan. Debe descansar

-Está bien- A regañadientes la princesa obedece y lentamente las 3 figuras abandonan la estancia. Entonces cuando Spike piensa que está solo alza sus garras al cielo y da un solemne grito lleno de rabia, maldiciendo todo y golpeando violéntame cada rincón que su cuerpo maltrecho le permite mover. Creyendo ciegamente que nadie le observa, con excepción del hechizo de visión que Twilight dejó antes de abandonar la habitación mientras ella comienza a llorar amargamente…

_**III parte  
Cuando la vida vuelve a ser simple**_

_1 semana después_

La vida siempre es algo impredecible, rara y a veces "_exacta_", aunque por lo regular resulta confusa y hasta cansada. Tal pudiera ser el caso de la escena que ahora presenciamos, una cena "tranquila" con tres comensales en la mesa, tres razas en una mesa circular y una candelabro con tres niveles repletos de velas y tres entradas previstas aun cuando solo llevaban dos. La máxima representante de las tres razas ponys y glorificación de la divinidad, la sucesora al trono in facto tras la desaparición de Celestia hace ya trescientos años atrás, Spike, general máximo de las fuerzas terrestres, quien lleva todavía un vendaje y Servet, joven grifo de mirada apacible y temperamento tranquilo cenaban _"sosegadamente"_ con la amenaza constante de unas lanzas cercanas a él.

Aunque claro era imposible negar que la princesa todavía guardara rencor a este, sin embargo le debía a Spike el tener que tolerarlo, al menos en esta cena guardándose cada oportunidad de mirarle con el afán de arruinarle y destruirle con su mirada asesina. La tensión en el ambiente era tal que Spike tuvo que hablar. Carraspea un poco y comienza

-Yo… Mmm….-Mira a ambos lados, Servet comiendo tranquilamente su cama de vegetales y legumbres con un trozo de tofu ensalzado con jugo de tomate y algunas hierbas aromáticas sonriendo a cada sorbo. Y por otro lado Twilight con heno asado acompañado por papas al horno y hierbas pero era aquella tensión que arruinaba la cena y el lechón asado de Spike

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Comento casi gritando la princesa mientras un trozo de heno caía al suelo

-Voy por un poco de jugo de Zanahoria. Ahora vuelvo- Rápidamente abandonó la estancia

Twilight esperó a que Spike saliera de la habitación para poder dar rienda suelta a su desprecio a Servet, pero en la forma cojeante de caminar de Spike sintió la culpa nuevamente, y la frustración que decidió descargar en el pobre grifo quien le miraba tranquilamente pese a haber estado encerrado en un calabozo con las alas aprisionadas con cadenas que colgaban del techo haciendo imposible que pudiera moverse un solo centímetro. De no haber sido por el suceso con Spike probablemente Servet hubiera sido ejecutado.

-Bien. Ahora que el ya no está. Habla de una vez ave parlanchina- Servet rápidamente sabía porque camino iba a ir la conversación, pero quería evitar llegar a aquel callejón sin salida donde quería ser conducido. Dejó a un lado el tenedor y hablo tranquilamente

-Sé que toda su raza me odia.

-¡Oh! Novedad

-Sé que tienen buenas razones y nada de lo que diga va a excusar a mi raza por lo que hizo hace cien años y por lo que sigue haciendo. Pero debe entender el motivo de porque vine aquí. Portadora de la magia, guardiana de la armonía, necesito que me escuche atentamente, su reino, no. Todo el mundo corre peligro

-Espera ¿QUÉ?-Twi quedo sin aliento y de repente toda su vida resplandeció ante sus ojos

-Que corremos peligro

-No, eso no, lo de la portadora de la armonía; como… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie ya recuerda nada sobre los elementos de la armonía. Todo mundo olvido eso hasta. ¿Cómo es qué?

-Tengo el libro. El libro de la armonía escrito a tinta y pluma por usted y sus amigas, Applejack guardiana de la honestidad, Rainbow Dash portadora de la lealtad, Fluttershy encargada de la bondad, Rarity protectora de la generosidad y Pinkie Pie de la risa, y por último usted la guardiana de la magia. La defensora de todo pony y criatura viviente en su reino. Se sobre sus hazañas, sobre quien fue, sobre Celestia y Luna, Nightmare Moon, Rey sombra, Chrysalis entre otros más que ha enfrentado. También sé que usted perdió su reino original en la batalla de la revancha, olvidada por todos y que costo muchas vidas inocentes.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste ese libro? Se supone que lo había escondido en el castillo de las dos hermanas, habla de una vez

-Princesa, hace tiempo, cuando nuestras razas no tenían los conflictos que ahora tenemos, un espía se infiltró en el castillo con la esperanza de encontrar información útil a futuro, debido a contratiempos solo encontró ese libro que transcribió en una sola noche de trabajo intenso. Pensando que probablemente habría información en código, sin embargo al ver que no había nada de interés decidieron regalárselo al cronista de la ciudad, este no le encontró importancia y lo donó a la biblioteca donde se guardo en la sección _"sin clasificar"_ y ahí fue donde lo encontré. Sus historias, la manera en como enfrentaron sus dificultades, sus sacrificios, risas y llantos me mostraron una realidad que nunca antes se había visto en Feurix, no desde el ascenso de Adirf.

-¿Adirf? ¿La reina? ¿Sigue viva?

-Por desgracia, el ha convertido mi ciudad en algo parecido a un infierno. No se permite criticar al gobierno, los intelectuales han sido asesinados y todo aquel que ha tratado de indagar un poco más es desaparecido. A mí me tomaron por muerto cuando encabecé una marcha para exigir mejor salario a mis compañeros. Una flecha impactó por arriba de donde me clavaron la anterior en su castillo. Me arrojaron a una pila de cadáveres y me tiraron a una fosa clandestina hace ya casi diez años. En los cuales he recorrido Equestria viendo como la fricción en nuestros reinos ha comenzado a ser intolerable.

Pero eso fue hace unos años. Un mal como nunca antes se ha visto ha despertado, un mal primigenio que siempre estuvo ahí, que no sabe otra cosa más que destruir, un mal debajo de la fortaleza grifo. Un arma devastadora. Fue esa cosa la que acabó con el reino de los dragones. Créame cuando le digo que su reino es el siguiente en la mira. Tenemos que acabar con esto ahora.

La princesa purpura se quedo en silencio un momento, no sabía ya que pensar ni que sentir o que decir. El incidente con Spike, la reunión con Shining Helmet cuestionando su estabilidad, Luna haciéndose senil cada vez más. Su mente no podía soportar el peso de esta presión y retornaba a ese laberinto onírico donde va cuando no sabe qué hacer.

Entonces en su sufrir evocó la imagen de su maestra, aquella tarde en la rivera de un río. Cuando Luna era joven y Celestia también, inclusive su mente seguía más sana que ahora. Recordó cada frase pero en especial esta: _"Debes ver más allá de la piel. En el corazón se halla la respuesta verdadera, joven princesa"_ Twilight volvía en sí y miró de reojo a Servet.

Acercó su cuerno a su cabeza

-Sí lo que dices es cierto, entonces no deberías de temer que espiara en tu mente

-Por favor- comento amablemente Servet

-Pero si intentas algo estúpido, ¡Shining!

-Diga su alteza

-Si intenta algo extraño rebánale el cuello

-Hee… ¡Sí!- Shining seguía sin creer el estado de su tía, había hablado con Spike y le costaba creer que Servet fuera realmente malo, pero pese a eso, él era el capitán de los guardias, no podía cuestionar la autoridad de un superior.

Entonces su cuerno comenzó a brillar y vio cada recuerdo de la vida de Servet, miró la devastación y el hambre por el cual pasó, sintió sus emociones y vivió su vida. Caminó entre pútridas frutas con olor a muerte, abrigó su dolor y apreció el calor de su corazón. Hurgo más en su alma y entonces la vio, aquella grifa de plumaje azul escarlata y cabeza llena de un plumaje puro que pareciese nieve.

En ese momento su corazón se unió al de Servet y se destrozó en cuanto sintió el último latido de aquella joven. Rápidamente la princesa volvió nuevamente al mundo real y entonces y sin previo aviso abrazó tiernamente a Servet como la madre que sostiene fieramente a su retoño nacido en la tormenta de relámpagos violentos pero apaciguados por el lamento de su cría. Servet; atónito por lo que pasaba y ligeramente temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar se deja llevar por el momento que está viviendo y corresponde al abrazo de ella.

Twi abraza fuertemente a Servet, era como si su vida dependiera de ello, entonces una lágrima de parte de Servet comenzó a correr por su mejilla mientras sus fosas nasales se expandieron para percibir la fragancia de la princesa. Era como un aroma de mil flores mañaneras bañadas por un cálido roció angelical adornado por alguna divinidad lunar ¡Ah! El palpitar de dos corazones que se volvían uno. Por un momento pareciese que no habría pasado y que no importaba el futuro que solamente había un ahora.

Un bello presente carente de todo sentimiento, una utopía maravillosa que solo un infante pudiera imaginar en plena inocencia, sin embargo, a diferencia de la utopía, esta era real, estaba orquestándose en este preciso instante casi eterno, casi perfecto, casi divino y glorioso.

Finalmente Twilitgh había reconocido la verdad de las palabras del joven. Servet, no era un embaucador de verdades o un ser tartufiano que existe únicamente para pervertir a los demás. Servet era una persona única que le había devuelto algo que Twi había perdido hace tiempo: la fe. Se sentía miserable debido a lo horrible que lo trató y lo estúpida que fue al pensar en mandarlo a ejecutar. Pero ahora finalmente descubrió la bondad que aun dormía en su interior.

-Servet, yo. Lo siento

-Está bien princesa

-Había olvidado una carta que le escribí a Celestia poco después de haberla conocido a Zecora _"nunca juzques un libro por su portada __alguien puede verse diferente o gracioso o aterrador. Pero debes ver más allá y saber quiénes son por dentro"_

Servert continuó-"_A los verdaderos amigos no les importa cuál sea tu apariencia; El contenido de un poni es lo que cuenta. Y un buen amigo es como un buen libro, es algo que durará para siempre. Puede ser la cura a tus problemas, u otra cosa._"

-Había olvidado lo que significaba la amistad para mí

-Todos solemos olvidar algo princesa, lo importante es nunca olvidar quienes somos.

-Servet, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar

-Está bien princesa, tenía sus motivos para odiarme. Yo le perdono, pero con quien creó debería disculparse es con Spike- Quien había entrado en la estancia desde hace un rato quedando pasmado en la escena que contemplaba, pero contento con el resultado. Twilight sin dudarlo fue a su lado y comenzó a abrazarlo tiernamente mientras lloraba

-Perdóname Spike, siempre tuviste razón. Servet es la persona más amable que existe

-Sin duda alguna ¡Ven acá!-Incita Servet para que se una al abrazo grupal y este obedece pese a la mirada de los guardias. Pero no importa, el trío se une y Shining no deja sonreír. Pues nunca había visto a su tía tan feliz y tan despreocupada en mucho tiempo

Y en ese momento algo un más increíble sucedió. En los aposentos de la princesa de la noche quien miraba celosamente el cielo Nocturno contempló algo que no esperaba.

Ella era la que guardaba los elementos inertes ahora por la desaparición de las portadoras pero notó el brillo angelical que salía de uno en particular. La bondad, el elemento único de Fluttershy brillaba nuevamente con la intensidad de la diana misma. Luna lo libera de su prisión en caja de oro y este vuela rápidamente, elude los laberinticos pasajes del castillo y llega a la escena del abrazo perfecto. Twi se aparta lentamente y sorprendida mira como el elemento rodea a Servet. Este incrédulo por lo que sucede suelta un grito ahogado antes de que el elemento brille nuevamente. Ahora convertido en un brazalete que se pega a su pata izquierda con una gema opaliza de un rosa pálido y brillante.

_El elemento había encontrado a su portador. _

_**N.A**_

_Bueno he aquí el sexto capítulo de esta entrega. ¿Qué por qué no la subí el domingo? Bueno, sencillo, el domingo no estaré conectado, y en vista de que lo acabo de terminar, ¿Por qué no? Espero sea de su agrado nuevamente y esperó que puedan compartir este fic con sus amigos, hermanos y pareja. _

_A su vez les daré un mega spoiler: _

_¡SOLO QUEDAN 3 CAPÍTULOS MÁS!_

_Así es señores, esta gran historia está 1era parte a punto de terminar.  
No te pierdas mis próximas actualizaciones.  
Les habló Noat y les deseo un fin de semana excepcional._


	7. La noche de los corazones cálidos

_¡IMPORTANTE LEER ESTA ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER!_

_Antes que nada, aclaro, este es un capítulo extra, que no tiene relevancia para nuestra trama principal, véanlo así como un capítulo de relleno sin ser tanto de relleno._

_Y es probable o no, que este capítulo tenga repercusiones para un capítulo futuro en la segunda parte, así que presten especial atención a algo que aparece y se menciona pero no se desarrolla._

_El motivo por el cual quise hacerlo es porque bueno… Estamos a unas horas de navidad, de hecho cuando escribo esto son las 10:40 PM hora México. Empezando este capítulo hace apenas 3 horas atrás. Raro, pero me sentía infinitamente inspirado a hacer algo relacionado con estas fechas.  
Por ende perdonen las faltas ortografías que he cometido.  
_

_Es probable que no alcancen a leer este capítulo al momento de su publicación o que lo lean hasta el 26 o 27. Pero independientemente de la fecha les quiero desear, de todo corazón que pasen una bonita navidad con las personas que los hacen sentir realizados con personas, que disfruten de las virtudes que en estas fechas abundan por todo el ambiente. _

_También les recuerdo que le final está muy cerca, no se lo pierdan próximamente._

_Les agradezco por todo lo que me han apoyado este año pronto a terminar, los quiero por eso. Realmente cuando empecé dudaba siquiera que tendría 1 seguidor, tan rápido pero ustedes han hecho que este fic siga latente y no quede rezagado como con mis otros proyectos, porque sé que hay gente, que no conozco y que tal vez nunca conozca, pero que les gusta lo que escribo y que por medio de sus rewiews me lo dejan saber. A todas esas personas nunca terminaré de agradecerles, porque para un escritor, aun en no saben todo lo que significan para nosotros. _

_Porque un relato en proceso es como el teatro, no hay teatro sin público y no hay teatro sin actores. Y en este caso no hay relato sin lectores. _

_Sencillamente, gracias por todo su apoyo y aprecio a mi persona. Sigan atentos, que estoy aun no ha terminado y solo acaba de empezar._

_Sin más que decir, a partir de aquí comienza el capítulo extra. _

_**Capítulo extra  
**_

**_La noche de los corazones cálidos _**

_En algún tiempo pasado y futuro indeterminado _

-Maravilloso, esplendido pero creo le falta algo- Un brillo repentino cambia la estrella por un draconius con una sombrilla de la cual emerge un pequeño pony de escupe chocolate

-¡Discord!-

-¡Ah! Está bien- El draconius truena sus dedos y la estrella reaparece nuevamente mientras el draconius se hace pequeño, se acerca a la estrella y comienza a pulirla con su codo.

-Así está mejor

-Si tu lo dices…

-¿Por qué no vas a ver la puerta?

-Está bien _"Princesa"- _Y se pierde por largo pasillo dándole una mirada de rápida de reojo al dragón que entra en escena

-¡Twilight!

-¡Spike!

-¡Cuánto me alegra que llegarás! pensé que no ibas a poder, hace 5 meses que no sabía de ti-Corre a abrazarlo y luego se hace a un lado

-No tienes ni idea por lo que tuve que pasear- El dragón comienza quitarse sus ropas de frío y se sacude la nieve que tiene encima salpicando un poco al a princesa

-Y aun así sigues con las viejas costumbres de siempre

-Que puedo decir, soy un nostálgico

-No abuses de la época- una sonrisa socarrona emerge del dragón quien cuelga su ropa

-Bueno, pero eso no importa tanto, la asamblea anual de dragones se postergó bastante, aparte sabes que en las reuniones está prohibido cualquier tipo de comunicación con cualquier otra raza ajena a nosotros, costumbres supongo, la reunión terminó en la mañana y el viaje desde Ikaruga hasta ponyville toma 1 semana

-¿Pero cómo es qué?

-Digamos que Discord no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que espiarme… Aunque debo decir que pedirle un aventón no fue mi mejor idea, su magia es apenas una sombra de lo que fue

-Lo sé, desde Tirek Discord se ha sentido bastante decaído.

-No puedes culparlo, su magia lo era todo para él

-Pero al menos se ha vuelto más confiable

-Sin duda alguna.

-¿En cualquier caso avisaste a las chicas?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pero ninguna me respondió nada

-Pero bueno, me encontré con ciertas amigas que estaban deseosas de visitarnos- Spike lanza un silbido y Applebloom entra en escena

-Princesa Twilight

-Pequeña Appleboom ¿Como estas?

La pequeña Appleboom no era más una niña, la edad comenzaba a dar muestra de su imperdonable paso por casi cuatro décadas en las cuales ella, pese a sus cincuenta años encima lucia tan hermosa como cuando joven. Desde que ella asumió el control de la granja esta alcanzó niveles incalculables de los cuales su hermana hubiera estado tan orgullosa

-Bien, me encontré con Spike camino a Ponyville después de cerrar un trato, el pobre esta temblando de frío. Me invitó a pasar la navidad con ustedes, espero no llegar sin avisar

-Para nada, pasa, toma unas galletas y acerca a la hoguera ¿Cómo está Applejack?- Appleboom voltea la mirada, se muerde su labio y responde en tono bajo con su sonrisa desaparecida

-Muy mal.

-¿Qué?-Spike interrumpe y se acerca ella preguntándole casi agresivamente-¿Qué le pasa?

-Su enfermedad Spike, se ha agraviado más todavía, si no fuera por las plantas medicinales de la tierra de Zecora no sé que hubiéramos hecho. No estoy segura sí mi hermana vaya a poder venir

-Y una pezuña-A lo lejos la voz de Applejack resonó con esa fuerza y esa vigorosidad intrínseca en ella-Y aparece en la estancia, una anciana y encorvada anciana, cuya figura evoca la imagen de la fallecida abuela Smith

-¿AJ?-Twilight corre a abrazarla ignorando por completo todas las normas y protocolos de seguridad propios de la realeza, pero a ¿Quién le importa un titulo cuando un amigo te honra con su presencia?

-Quien más sino

-Hermana Zecora dijo que no salieras de cama

-Bah, esa vieja cebra podrá ser la mejor en medicina herbolaria en todo Ponyville, ¿Pero ella anda por su tierra no? Además, esta salida será nuestro pequeño secreto- guiñe el ojo a sus compañeros- Oí al pequeño Spike por algún lado ¿Dónde está ese dragón?-Vaya, si qué has crecido, pareciese ayer cuando me debías la vida-Comienza a reír pero rápidamente tose sentándose en el sillón adyacente al enorme árbol que dominaba en toda la estancia

-Noche de los corazones cálidos ¿He? Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo

-Pero nunca tan rápido como yo-Otra voz, una apagada voz de hecho, que aparece. Rainbow Dash, quien se apoya en una Scootalo quien no deja de mirar con nostalgia a la que es su hermana política y principal mentora en sus años mozos. Rainbow Dash se coloca a un lado de AJ y cae dormida inmediatamente. Detrás de ellas, dos hermosas ponys de pelaje blanco y melenas morados de distintos tonos y detrás de ellos, varios regalos que flotan

-Santo cielo, Twilight, tienes un pésimo servicio de guardias, como es posible que permitan que dos damas carguen con tantos obsequios ellas solas.

-Pero si tu magia evita que tengas que cargar con esto-Comento Applejack desde su sillón

-Sí bueno, pero… Bueno, el punto es que no es correcto que

-Ya hermana deja de estar refunfuñando en esta época

-Sweetie Belle, me sorprende que tengas ese comportamiento tan libertino, no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso. En cualquier caso, miren los regalos que hemos traído ¡¿Spike?!- Rarity siente un punzón en el pecho apenas ve al dragón tan vigoroso, como si el tiempo hubiera desatado el castigo divino sobre ella liberando al dragón de las ataduras

-Hola Rarity- Saluda sencillamente sin adornar

-No pensé que…

-La reunión terminó antes

-Vaya, cuánto tiempo ¿No?

-Cinco años creo.

-¿Tanto así?

-Tal vez un poco más

Un silencio predomina la estancia, un silencio que narra toda una vida sin haberla, un silencio incomodo, un silencio que debe terminar

-Pero, qué bueno que estés de vuelta

-Lo mismo digo

Sweetie Belle siente que hace mal trió y pregunta por el baño desapareciendo de la estancia acompañada de Appleboom desapareciendo de momento

-Applejack ¿Qué tal? ¿AJ?

-¿He? ¿Qué? Ya es hora de comer-La vaquera se despierta de su siesta solo para inmediatamente caer dormida nuevamente

-Sigue con eso verdad ¿Twilight?

-Bastante, cada vez es más frecuente que lo haga. Ya no sé qué hacer-

-Porqué no sencillamente usas ya sabes qué

-Sabes tan bien como yo que lo único que hace la magia negra es ofensiva. Recuerdas lo que paso con Winona hace tres años.

-Lo recuerdo tan bien que quisiera olvidarlo. Pero no fue tu culpa, Applejack estaba desesperada por encontrar algo que ayudará a su mascota, sin embargo al final el resultado fue trágico. Bueno no importa eso ahora

-Sí importa, todavía no sé si ella me ha perdonado

-Mira Twilight, tú te negaste desde un principio pero al final por hacerle un favor, mira lo que paso. Quiero creer que Applejack estaba segura de lo que te pedía pero eso ya pasó. Ahora es momento de reunirnos nuevamente

-¡Y FESTEJAR!- Una serpentina explota en la estancia provocando que ambas caigan de espaldas

-¿Que sucede? Ya tan pronto se rinden si esto apenas acaba de empezar-Pinkie Pie se estira por su cañón de fiestas deteniéndose a la mitad debido al dolor de cadera- Mejor esperemos a las demás, mientras tanto traje algo de pastel, cupckaes, ponche, ¡ah! Hola Spike, vaya hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Qué cosas no? Si esta grande, casi tan grande como Gummy, ahora ya debe ser todo un gigante en ese estanque donde vive ahora, puedes creer que cuando saco todos sus dientes los señores cake ya no me permitieron tenerlo. En fin, Gummy es feliz, así que supongo que yo también soy feliz aunque mi memoria ha comenzado a fallar, ¿De qué hablábamos?

-Pinkie, incluso ahora sigues haciendo reír

-Apoco hice una broma, ¡Santo Cielo! Ahora estoy en un castillo ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

-Pinkie tranquila-Rarity trata de calmar a la siempre hiperactiva pony y esta decide sentarse a un lado, despierta a Rainbow Dash y comienza a jugar un gato con una AJ todavía dormida

-¡Miren quien traigo aquí!- Discord entra en escena cargando a una hermosa pegaso de crin rosa-pálido

-Aquí está bien

-Segura ¿Quieres un poco de te? Pan, queso, leche, una arpa cantora llamada Elisa o una lluvia de malvaviscos rosados

-Yo quiero la lluvia de malvaviscos-Comenta Pinkie Pie- ¿Qué es un malvavisco?

-Como un chicle suave

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es un chicle?

-Mejor sigamos jugando

-Claro que sí pegaso arcoíris

-Por qué no te quedas cerca de nosotras

-¿Segura?

-Chicas alguna objeción-La pegaso pregunta con voz dulce pero apagada, casi extinguida por los años

-No-Responden las seis, quienes se aproximan al centro y Twilight mira a sus amigas. Por un instante siente lo tétrico del ambiente. Ella, es la única que no ha envejecido, la que se ha preservado en perfectas condiciones. Ni siquiera Rarity, quien ha usado cada crema para ocultar su edad, pero el tiempo es un bastardo que no perdona a nadie, que no distingue personas. Excepto quizás las princesas, a quienes el tiempo solo es una palabra; un viento que resopla tal fuera en una montaña que permanece apacible ante el ventarrón que osará destruirle. Pero ¿Quién puede culparlas de ser casi inmortales? _"¿Por esto ha tenido que pasar Celestia y Luna? Ver cada año como sus amigas van enviciando mientras ellas solo permanecen inalterables. ¿Cómo es que han podido soportar esto tanto tiempo? Pensándolo mejor, ¿Yo voy a tener que pasar por esto? Dios, no quiero pensarlo, pero tengo que afrontarlo, pero como lo haré sin mis amigas me resulta imposible saber cómo sobrellevar este reinado" _

-Twilight

_Cada año que pasa me resulta más difícil pensar en el futuro, no quiero hacerlo_

-Twilight

_Pero si no lo hago_

-¡Twilight!- Las voces de las cinco y Spike sacan del trance a la princesa que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Es momento de que comience la fiesta- Esta vez, sin dolor en la cadera Pinkie Pie "explota" su cañón de fiestas comenzando la celebración maas intensa que sus cuerpos envejecidos les permiten, pero aun ante esa limitante las risas, los juegos, las bromas clásicas de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, la crítica de Rarity y las discusiones con AJ que terminaban tan rápidamente como empezaban no faltaron en ningún momento, era como si olvidaran que la muerte existe y que el tiempo no es más que una ilusión que existe dentro de la mente de aquellos que son lo bastante débiles para aceptarlo como una pero ¿Y si, así fuera? ¿Si el tiempo no fuera más que una constante en nuestras vidas, cuyo efecto solo permitimos que nos invada porque permitimos que nos afecte? O Quizás y solo quizás sea una constante que sea imposible de cambiar y desde el momento en que nacemos firmamos un contrato con fecha de caducidad indeterminado con la muerte para que venga y nos cegué con su tiernamente frío manto con el cual tarde o temprano ha de cubrir a todos, para caer presas del sueño eterno, un sueño carente de pesadillas y de sueños mismos como el ave que nace y con las galas que le dan belleza suma apenas es flor de pluma o ramillete con alas cuando las etéreas salas corta con velocidad, negándose a la piedad del nido que deja en calma:

¿Pero cuál es el delito que cometimos para estar condenados ante tal semejante castigo? Quizás el nacer, ese haya sido nuestro delito más grande porque en cuanto nacemos ya aceptamos que moriremos. No inmediatamente pero sí un día, o mañana o tal vez nunca como la princesa a la cual estos pensamientos solo le atormentan día y noche desde que comenzó a racionalizar el cargo que ostentaba

La fiesta termina, con las CMC durmiendo en una esquina, como las chiquillas de antaño provocando el despertar de un sentimiento maternal en sus hermanas quienes les cubren con unas sabanas. Y las chicas junto con Spike se acercan al enorme pino que resplandece con los adornos más hermosos que hubiera habido: Dulces, angeles, pegasos, relámpagos y esferas coloridas cuelgan en todas sus anchas, cada chica puso su empeño para decorar aquel árbol que brillaba con la intensidad del corazón de los dioses. Cada una está a un lado de la otra, formando una barrera, que en una idea abstracta de la situación, es un abrazo al pino que huele a la primavera en pleno invierno

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos reunimos todas?-Pregunta Twilight

-8 años-Responde AJ tosiendo un poco, pero rápidamente se coloca su sombrero y una carcajada

-Y aun así te pudiera ganar en otra carrera

-Dashie, a tu edad apenas puedes mantener el ritmo de Pinkie,

-Pinkie Pie deberías tener un poco de respeto por una anciana- Comenta Applejack

-¿A quién le llamas anciana?

-Hmm…Creo… Que a ti- Responde dulcemente Fluttershy

-¿Quieres probar que tan anciana soy? Anciana

-Pon la hora y el lugar-Rainbow Dash toma la ofensiva

-Aquí y ahora AJ, ver quien bebe mas sidra

-Dale

-Por Celestia, siguen igual-Comenta Spike riendo.

Y así como así el día de los corazones cálidos empezó a brillar aun más en esa noche invernal en la cual la nieve parecía no terminar en ningún momento, era como si el mismo invierno estuviera reprimido y hubiera sacado toda su ira guardada durante siglos, pues la nieve hacía imposible ver qué pasaba por allá, haciendo invisibles a los ponys encapuchados que se movían en la quietud de la nieve.

Terminado el concurso en empate, las amigas se reunieron alrededor del árbol a tomar una taza de chocolate traída y preparada por Spike

-Algo extraño de Ikaruga es que, pese a ser un pueblo principalmente guerrero, la agricultura que practican está enfocada al cacao y por Celestia que es el mejor chocolate que existe

Todas dan un sorbo a la taza que humea con la calidez de un abrazo familiar

-Es delicioso- Fluttershy quien habla comenta algo que hace callar a todos- ¿Qué tiempo pasará para que nos volvamos a reunir todas?

Las obligaciones de todas habían hecho que tomaran caminos separados. Pero hoy solamente Twilight comentó con una sonrisa

-El próximo año, sin duda nos reuniremos

Y todas vitorearon la decisión mientras el invierno arreciaba afuera, pero eso no importaba porque cada pony se encontraba en su casa, resguardado del frío compartiendo historias y alegrías, festejando con sus seres queridos todo aquello que no pudieron en el año. Viejos enemigos se vuelven amigos y conflictos pasados son olvidados en esta fecha casi mágica que calienta los corazones aun la brisa invernal más impasible que pueda haber

-¿Recuerdan el villancico que cantamos en la obra hace tiempo?-Rarity comenta

-¿Cómo olvidarlo, quien empieza? ¿Fluttershy?

-Santo Cielo Pinkie, está bien  
_El fuego que hay en nuestra amistad  
Mientras vivo este  
No nos va a separar  
_

Vamos chicas no me dejen sola

Y las demás se unen al coro improvisado

_Ganar la batalla no es prioridad  
Risas canciones, nos unen más  
_

Twilight Termínala, la princesa comienza a cantar y progresivamente cada pony va desapareciendo lentamente, como si fueran fantasma de un pasado lejano parece ahora tan cercano en el castillo de Celestia, pero con una solitaria princesa que adorna por su cuenta el árbol tradicional que coloca junto a Spike

_Somos un circulo de amistad  
Los ponys llegan unidos hasta el final_

-Increíble que todavía recuerdes esa canción

-Nunca podre olvidarla

-¿Por qué? Es cierto, esa fue la última noche de los corcones cálidos en los cuales estuvimos todo…-El dragón omite su frase al ver a su madre guardar en silencio el recuerdo de sus amigas- Creo que voy al baño-Y sale del lugar mientras la princesa se detiene en su quehacer y se acerca a la enorme ventana cuya vista revela una nevada bastante tranquila, como una hojas otoñales que danzan tiernamente en el viento pareciendo que su verdadero lugar fuera este y no los arboles que pierden su pelaje.

-En ese entonces la nieve era más violenta…

Suspira y ve a los ponys debajo de ella. Están llegando a casa, son abrazados por sus seres queridos y dan regalos a sus familias y amigos preparándose para el invierno más hermoso que han tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Pero esta noche la nieve es más fría que nunca-Suspira nuevamente cerrando los ojos encontrándose con su tristeza que creía haber olvidado. Y por un instante esto sucede, cuando ve reflejas a sus amigas en el cristal que frunce como ventana, pero son jóvenes, como cuando las conoció y ella ha vuelto a ser un unicornio, como si todo este tiempo no haya sido más que una mala broma de Spike quien ahora ha vuelto a ser solo un tierno y adorable bebé dragón quien sigue obsesionado con Rarity. Pero en cuanto la nieve comenzó a golpear suavemente la venta de la princesa ella regresa a la realidad y reconoce que no fue más que una bella ilusión en un tiempo similar a una eternidad que no duró más.


	8. El Tango de Fuego y Acero

**Capítulo VII  
El Tango de Fuego y Acero  
****  
**

Un ejército mal preparado, mal abastecido y sobre todo; insignificante en comparación con el magno de los grifos. Quizás la obvia aniquilación a la cual se hubieran sometido de haber proclamado guerra total al imperio grifo fue la causa por la cual las cuatro sombras se inmiscuían en la noche como vándalos que huyen tras un atraco. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su camino, y por capricho de la princesa regente del astro, nocturno esta esclarecía el serpenteante sendero el cual se hallaba rodeado de arboles burlones que evocaban tristeza a medida que se adentraban aun más dentro de este.

_En otro lado_

Ella estaba oculta entre las estrellas, las nubes serían su máscara que la encubriría en este baile de misterio. La belleza que irradiaba su persona era producto de una lucidez como nunca antes se había visto, ella estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía, no había ni una mota de vacilación en sus acciones, si la luna se movía era porque ella lo consentía y no solo su instinto le guiaba como apenas hace tan poco tiempo pareciese. En la mente de nuestra princesa Luna solo había una cosa que transitaba libremente inundando cada fibra de su ser _"hermana… Pronto" _Entonces en el instante en que mira aun encubierto Servet su mente recuerda la conversación que mantuvo con él.

_Hace una semana_

Luna tarareaba una canción de cuna; una melodía que empieza en un hola y termina en un adiós que narraba elegías de una era ancestral cuando ella podía recordar cada rostro que veía. Y en medio de su melancolía un joven grifo entra a sus aposentos

-Princesa Luna-Comenta Servet desde la puerta medio abierta

Ella no responde nada, como si el acto de ignorarlo fuera una convención pre establecida aun desde antes del nacimiento de ambos, continua cantando mientras miraba por el balcón el firmamento el cambio constante de las estrellas que ella modifica a placer.

-Se que no sabe quién soy yo. Pero hay algo que tenemos que hablar

-_Suaves como el mar.  
Bajo un cielo van  
La estrella fugaz  
Que canta con un alcatraz  
_

-Quiero que sepa que conozco de buena fe porque su mente está perdida y su cuerpo lentamente decae. Y quiero que sepa que necesitamos de su ayuda.

_-Beso espectral  
llévame allá  
Dónde la vida es una ilusión _

-Princesa Luna-Suelta un suspiro-Sé dónde se encuentra Celestia- La princesa le mira un instante y su mirada ahonda en el alma del joven. Ella comprende la veracidad y su rostro incierto con rastros seniles recobra por un mísero instante el brillo que alguna vez tuvo. Asiente seriamente y comenta lucidamente

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Servet sonríe alegremente y agradece a la princesa quien ahora, oculta en la noche los ilumina con su luz lunar. Ellos, los cuatro seres moviéndose en la noche, sin ruido y en silencio con solo un leve latir de alas, ocasional, provenientes de la princesa y Shining Helmet VI, descendiente directo Shining Armor y Cadence, resguardados por Spike quien lleva a su cintura una larga espada curveada en un ángulo de cuarenta grados, es delgada y mide poco más de un metro, pero la seguridad con la que la sujeta y el largo mango desgastado hacen muestra del tiempo que la espada ha estado a su lado.

La espada fue un viejo regalo tras haberse ganado el respeto de sus hermanos dragones hace doscientos noventa y nueve años atrás cuando fue despreciado de Ikaruga y puesto a entrar en batalla para ganarse un lugar entre ellos. La batalla duró siete días continuos sin descanso ni piedad. Spike fue casi obligado a pelear junto con los peores criminales en la ahora extinta celebración de "_condonación_" en la cual, una vez cada año, ponían a los peores delincuentes en una arena a pelear a muerte para obtener el perdón de los tres grandes sabios dragones, los máximos dirigentes de Ikaruga, la ciudad del volcán dormido.

Twilight trató de oponerse, incluso tuvo que usar la fuerza bruta para evitar que Spike fuera, pero él estaba decidido, quería ser reconocido por los de su raza, su sangre, sentirse completamente indentificdo con seres de su aspecto. Nuestro dragón pensó en ese atardecer cuando solamente quedaban él y otro dragón de escamas rojas y amarillas, él lo reconoció, era aquel dragón adolescente el cual casi provoca que matará a un huevo de fénix.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí sí no es más ni menos que el pequeño Spike. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-La cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y una ala medio estropeada delataban sus cincuenta homicidios a sus espaldas, asesinatos sin razón de ser, solo porque en sus palabras_ "Porque quería hacerlo" _Hacían de él, incluso entre los dragones de la prisión, alguien odiado-

-Casi un siglo-Comenta sin perderle de vista mientras busca rápidamente alguna arma que pueda ayudarle en su empresa

-Pero que ven mis ojos ¿Acaso ya abandonaste a estas ponys pasteles y decidiste ser un dragón de verdad?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Entonces sigues siendo un pony asqueroso. ¿Ves esto?

-¿Tu ojo carente de gracia?

-Me lo hizo un unicornio blanco cuando trate de asesinarlo, el muy maldito resulto ser todo un lío, pero al final pude enterrarle mis garras en su costado

-Entonces tú fuiste el que hirió a Shining esa noche

-¡Ah! Con que así se llamaba ese unicornio estúpido. Pero en fin, basta de charlas Spike, no sé cómo has evitado los ataques de los demás e ignoro cómo es que no has matado a nadie, si el atractivo principal de este torneo es matar

-No soy como tú

-Al contrario Spike, dragones y ponys estamos malditos desde hace tiempo. Tenemos la sangre de inocentes en nuestras garras y pezuñas, eso es algo que nadie va a poder eliminar

-¿Sangre? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Ah! Es cierto, olvide que su princesita mandó a destruir los anales de la guerra de Applelosa. En fin eso no importa, hay muchas cosas que ignoras Spike. Basta de charlas comencemos con la final- El dragón de escamas rojas se abalanza sobre Spike y sus garras chocan entre ellos quedando perfectamente aprisionadas naciendo de este choque un destello tal fuera como el encuentro de dos metales al rojo vivo.

-Vaya, y ahora ¿Que sigue? ¿Qué bailemos?

-No-El dragón se agacha, sacando de balance a su rival, Spike aprovecha, gira su pata derecha por el suelo golpeando al otro al momento. Y en el instante en que su rival se encuentra en el aire, nuestro guerrero se irgue rápidamente y con un codazo lo entierra en el suelo. Spike retrocede inmediatamente pues las garras de su rival tratan de cortarlo

-Nada mal pequeño pony, pero te hará falta más que eso-Toma una lanza y la arroja a Spike quien la esquiva con una media vuelta- ¡MUY LENTO!-Un puño impacta en la cara de Spike solo para que seguidamente una garra se clave en su vientre hiriéndolo gravemente, pero no puede dejarse rendir al dolor, retrocede aun más quedando arrinconado en una de las esquinas del coliseo. Se mueve ágilmente de ahí

-No eres tonto.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces

-Es una pena que el que nace pony -Comienza a volar hacia arriba, Spike lo pierde de vista, el abrazador sol hace imposible distinguir una sombra-Muere como basura-El grito al final lo salva de morir empalado, la espada penetra en la tierra y su dueño temporal la abandona tomando otra espada adyacente a la anterior. Spike busca algo que le pueda ayudar y ahí, cerca de un cadáver una larga espada reposa por el reclamo de un dueño. Finalmente nuestro duelo ha llegado a su clímax

Ambos comienzan a caminar en círculos, alejados uno del otro, pero inquiriéndose con una mirada que relataba el duro entrenamiento que cada uno había tenido, uno en la práctica homicida, otro en la práctica teórica pero nunca con la necesidad de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Aquí acaba todo-Comenta orgulloso el dragón rojo a su vez que sostiene su espada por encima de su cabeza dando un patético grito de la victoria mientras Spike enfunda con ambas garras abriendo un compas con sus patas formando un perfecto triangulo, mientras alinea el filo de la espada con la orientación de su cuerpo.

_En el lugar de los tres dragones sabios el más anciano comenta_

_-No tiene sentido. Está muy claro-Comenta el dragón de escamas esmeraldas_

Spike da un paso hacia atrás y su espada desciende lentamente, como el águila que reposa tras una caza exitosa, quedando por debajo de él casi rozando su pata derecha como si el arma lo abrazara y lo incitara a usarla. Todo ha quedado en silencio aquel dragón purpura que había sido despreciado ha comenzado a ser mirado de forma respetuosa por primera vez por su especie.

El dragón rojizo con el arma por su cabeza y gritando emprende camino contra él, va rápido pero Spike permanece seguro e inmóvil, entonces la espada de su rival desciende rápidamente mientras otra sube milésimas de segundos casi al mismo tiempo que la su hermana gemela pero baja tan rápido que el brillo del sol, reflejado por la curvatura del estoque, ciega a nuestros espectadores de lo que acaba de suceder, pues para ellos un cuerpo ha caído en la arena. El combate había terminado.

-Está hecho-Nadie habla ni un solo momento. Todo mundo se calla, los insultos han parado y entonces el dragón esmeralda aplaude lentamente y sus hermanos uno de color rubí y diamante empiezan a seguirle. Progresivamente los aplausos se contagian, seguido de alabanzas a nuestro héroe. El más viejo, el esmeralda, hace un ademan a Spike quien arroja la espada vieja que tenía entre manos y se acerca tambaleándose, con un brazo herido, pero vivo. Spike se arrodilla ante ellos, tal y como es tradicional

-Has dado una batalla honorable Spike el dragón de ponyville-Comenta el dragón esmeralda sentado, en el centro, firmemente en un trono decorado con telas elegantes-Hace una seña con su garra e inmediatamente una espada es colocada en esta-Spike de ponyville ponte de pie-El dragón obedece con la mirada en todo momento al suelo- Esta espada que te doy me ha acompañado en innumerables batallas. Ha visto mil derrotas y se ha glorificado en incontables victorias. Pero ahora es momento de que pase de mano.

La incredulidad de sus hermanos se hace presente pero él les detiene a tiempo

-Comprendo seriamente él porque están dudando de mí hermanos míos, pero debo decirles algo a ustedes. He visto en el combate de este joven, mi espíritu. El será el sucesor de mis ideales, y esta espada, mi _durandal_, representará el renacimiento de mi indómita alma en el cuerpo de Spike, quien a partir de este momento será reconocido como un dragón más y no como un renegado so pena capital al que ose poner en tela de juicio mi dictamen- Sus hermanos callan y aceptan, al ser el más anciano, su palabra es casi ley-Entonces tomad mi espada Spike, a partid de este momento eres uno de nosotros-Le entrega su espada y este la recibe con sumo respeto y cuidado-Alza tu frente y mira al pueblo al que perteneces, al que siempre perteneciste.

Spike se levanta, se da una vuelta ante un pueblo orgulloso, que esta atónito, pero en vez de decir algo desenfunda su espada colocándola al frente y exclama un grito satisfactorio, su pueblo entiende perfectamente el gesto y sigue con aquella cacofonía que por alguna extraña razón, sea el reconocimiento o la aceptación, se vuelve una melodía en la cual fulgura la inclusión de Spike quien mira nuevamente su espada, ahora ya más envejecida pero aun tan mortífera como antes

-Spike ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Servet

-¿He? Perdona, me perdí en mi pasado

-Pues que no vuelva a pasar pequeño Spike, estamos cerca de llegar según mis cálculos-Comenta Helmet

Servet, quien camina firme, pero inseguro en sus adentros por no saber lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante. Aun así continua firme como el líder el grupo mientras se esconden en los arboles tenuemente bañados por la luz lunar. Entonces tras un largo caminar que pareciese una eternidad llegan y chocan con una enorme pared de cien metros de altura que se extiende más allá de donde puede llegar su visión

-Hemos llegado-Exclama Servet

-¡Vaya!- Comentó Spike con cierto entusiasmo en sus adentros

-Bien genio. Ahora como se supone que entremos a la ciudadela. Si de acuerdo contigo se encuentra vigilada por cientos de guardias armados con armas que ninguno de nosotros ha visto- Comento Helmet mientras su mirada se clavaba fieramente en Servet quien no paraba de tocar la pared tratando de encontrar algo

-Twi. Quería saber ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Cadence si podía ayudarnos?

-El imperio de Cristal tiene sus propios problemas, revueltas en las calles, vandalismo, estado de emergencia. Hace unos meses atrás recibieron amenaza de guerra del imperio grifo lo que ocasionó que Cadence esté en constante peligro, ya la han intentado asesinar varias veces, incluso varios sirvientes han muerto envenenados al probar su comida…Pero aun así hay algo que no me encaja del todo… Quiero decir. Siento que hay algo más detrás. Últimamente a Cadence la he notado un poco extraña. Distante y hasta cierto punto; irritable.

-Quizás sea por los nervios

-Sí, quizás.

Servet oyó cada fragmento de la conversación y desistió en su comentario que solo agravaría la preocupación. Entonces finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Un pasadizo oculto en una pared hueca. Levanto la tapa y una llama emergió vorazmente.

-¿ES UNA TRAMPA VERDAD?- Helmet, quien durante el viaje por mar había comenzado a tener sospechas contra Servet al grado de espiarlos las veinticuatro horas, pero lo más relevante que pudo encontrar fue que Servet no le gusta quedarse quieto y casi siempre está leyendo un pequeño libro bastante viejo, sin embargo para Shining quien tiene cierta fama de ser un poco paranoico esto solo incremento su sospecha, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Servet pero Twi lo contiene con su magia haciendo que quede suspendido en el aire el unicornio de pelaje café a blancos con cutie mark de espada y escudo.

-Tranquilo sobrino, Servet ha de tener una explicación

-Aquí queman la basura. Cada cuarenta segundos sale una llama. Es la única forma de entrar. A menos que quieran iniciar una guerra- Su leve sonrisa se apagó antes de ver el rostro de negación de todos. Entonces Spike habló

-Escucha, yo puedo resistir hasta el magma de un volcán pero ellos no. Así que.

-¿Cuantos metros son hasta abajo?

-Trescientos- Twilitgh hace cálculos a una velocidad impresionante y entonces comenta- Lo tengo- Y una llama emerge a la rapidez que ella comenta, aun más grande que la anterior. Si bajamos inmediatamente y Spike va al frente para detener las llamas podremos bajar

-¡Oh! Que Spike baje primero y desactive el quemador por un instante o lo bloque con su cuerpo- Comento Helmet ante la ingenuidad de los demás.

-Sí, eso también va a funcionar- Spike sin dudarlo un instante salta. Se desliza velozmente hasta llegar a un complejo industrial repleto de basura donde las llamas saltan por doquier, en un instante el infierno se desata cubriendo todo el complejo y en un instante toda la basura queda reducida a cenizas, mira arriba y por un enorme hueco es de donde viene la llama principal siendo los tubos por todo el lugar la forma en cómo escapan las llamas. Mira el caño por donde acaba de caer y ve el interruptor de emergencia que para las llamas, lo apaga y sonido de maquinaria se detiene abruptamente. Entonces toma un trago hondo de aire y suelta su fuego verde en una llamarada larga y poderosa. Los demás notan la llaman y entran. Primero Servet por capricho de Helmet y luego Twi. Entonces oyen un grito de Spike que se apaga rápidamente. Llegan y encuentran a Spike tirado en el suelo detrás de ellos un grupo de cuadrúpedos completamente encapuchados los miran.

-Es una trampa

-Imposible, nadie vigila esta zona- Servet no puede contener su sorpresa mientras el resto del grupo solo se limita a bajar sus armas. Los encapuchados con mascaras blancas carentes de expresión alguna solo alzan su mano y tiran una bola que rueda lentamente hacía ellos. Se libera un gas y todo el equipo es noqueado.

_**N.A**_

_**Séptimo capítulo de esta primera entrega, de antemano les pido una disculpa por no haberlo subido el domingo como es costumbre. Me encontraba desconectado del mundo. **_

_**En otras cosas, estamos a dos capítulos más de acabar esta primera entrega y sí mis cálculos no me fallan el final sería por la segunda o primera semana de enero del próximo año, no se preocupen no les dejaré con mal sabor de boca, esta primera parte estaba hecha hace tiempo lo único que he hecho es modificarla y corregirla. **_

_**En cualquier caso les agradezco su paciencia y perdónenme por no haber subido capitulo los domingos y les recomiendo que chequen este mapa, sea canon o no pero independientemente de lo que pase en la quinta temporada basaré la segunda y parte en este mapa en cualquier caso las aclaraciones vendrán en la primera parte de la segunda entrega.**_

_** fs71/f/2011/335/a/4/equestria_and_beyond_rev_8_1_by_ **_

_**Les deseo que tengan un excelente inicio de año en compañía de sus seres queridos, deseándoles un prospero año nuevo queriendo incitarlos a que persigan sus sueños sin que nadie los limite o les diga lo contrario, yo espero que liberen ese espíritu guerrero dormido en cada uno de nosotros, que luchen con valor y honor pues esta vida es un campo de batalla donde tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo, donde tenemos que aprender, pelear pero nunca olvidemos que hay que reír y jugar porque en esta vida siempre habrá algo más, o alguien por lo que valga la pena vivir, vayan pues y encuentre ese algo o ese alguien que les haga estremecer su existencia y digan "Estoy vivo y he aprendido a vivir"**_

_**Sin más que decir, les habló Noat y les deseo un hermoso 2015**_


	9. Lo Mas Preciado Que Tengo

_**Capítulo VIII  
Lo Más Preciado que Tengo  
**_

Spike, atado y con los ojos vendados escapa a un momento en el cual resulta imposible de ubicarnos debido a que el viaje que separa la línea entre recuerdos ciertos como falsos resulta inteligible, pero al momento en que logramos ubicar una línea en este mundo en constante cambio, podemos ver como una vasta biblioteca se revela ante nuestros ojos. Y como un filósofo maravillado ante una nueva respuesta que ha dado paso a una nueva interrogante, nuestro joven guerrero queda boquiabierto ante tal muestra de arcaico conocimiento.

-Como verás Spike de Ponyville, he aquí nuestro bien más preciado, la biblioteca de _Sarasvati_, aquí en estas inmensas instalaciones hay innumerables libros de eras perdidas en la memoria colectiva, vademécums encriptados que desde hace siglos hemos venido descifrando, obras en lenguas muertas y perdidas, códices de culturas extrañas pero fascinantes, pero sobre todo-El dragón de escamas rubís cristalinas pero transparente que sostenía una antorcha mencionaba a Spike todo el orgullo que representaba aquella vasta erudición plasmada en volúmenes enormes. Aunque a nuestro dragón toda aquella barroca presentación le parecía una pérdida de tiempo el debía permanecer en absoluto silencio puesto que las tradiciones de Ikaruga dictaban que cuando uno de los tres sabios hablaban el resto de los dragones sea cual sea su posición debe callar y escuchar atentamente cada palabra emergida de sus bocas- ¡HISTORIA!

-Lo entiendo

-¿Ves la flor de loto que yace bajo nuestros pies?

-Sí

-De aquí notas que emergen cuatro caminos

-Por supuesto

-Veras cada camino lleva a un sitio en especial de la biblioteca, el _mana_ o derecha, lleva a la sección de historia donde encontrarás cada registro histórico previo a la fundación de las grandes naciones cuadrúpedas, en _buddhi o _izquierda_, _descubrirás todo lo referente a magia, filosofía y teología, en _Ahankara _o abajo, desnudarás la anatomía de cada ser viviente del que se tenga o se haya tenido registro aquí también descubrirás las habilidades que tienen los dragones por el mero hecho de haber nacido dragones sin embargo nunca te confíes demasiado, nuestros cuerpos fueron hechos para la batalla pero nuestro poder no es ilimitado así que escúchame bien pues solo te lo repetiré una única vez, si llevas tu cuerpo al límite, morirás, y por último nuestra sección más terrible y a la cual solo te daré acceso por petición de mi hermano, el _mālā_ o arriba, en esta sección se encuentra todo lo referente a la búsqueda del poder, magia negra, alquimia, brujería, técnicas suicidas y despreciables, aquelarres, bacanales, dioses olvidados por el bien de todos, sin contar que aquí duermen nuestras obras encriptadas, oye bien Spike de ponyville, el conocimiento es el poder más terrible que existe, ansio logres encontrar aquello que quieres descubrir pero espero no seas abrumado ante tal regalo que se te hace. Sin embargo yo no soy como mi hermano _Astur,_ por ende un supervisor estarás constantemente a tu lado, después de nosotros tres él sería el cuarto dragón más anciano de todos, pero él conoce esta biblioteca mejor que nosotros unos simples guerreros, por ende cuando el vea necesario que seas retirado de aquí obedecerás sin remilgar ¿Entendido?

-Entendido-Spike hace una honesta reverencia ante el dragón de cabeza como lagarto que le mira con aquellos ojos ámbar que perturbarían a cualquier rival

-Muy bien, te dejaré en paz con mi sirviente, _osthar_-Que era el saludo y despedida principal en Ikaruga

Sin perder más tiempo Spike se perdió en _Mana_ y tomo el primer libro que encontró, un tomo delgado bastante sufrido por el lapso del tiempo tanto fue así que cuando lo abrió una pequeña polilla transparente emergió y pareciese que en la mitad de su cuerpo hubiese un tatuaje de una calavera que sonreía maliciosamente, pero el detalle no duró mucho tiempo puesto que rápidamente desapareció de la vista del dragón quien inmediatamente se perdió en la lectura iniciada hace siglos por otro lector

_La creación del cosmos  
Leyenda Ikarugense  
Adaptación por Starswirl y Stiria IX_

_Al principio todo era caos y por un tiempo eso fue lo correcto  
Entonces un día nuestra gran madre dijo "Hágase el orden" y el orden apareció. Entonces nuestra madre al sentirse complacida dijo: "Que en el orden aparezca la luz" Sin embargo el universo, ahora ordenado, se negó a obedecerla, entonces tomó una escama suya prendiéndole fuego creando la luz que todos vemos._

__Y el dragón continuó leyendo el mito de la creación desde el punto de vista de Ikaruga pero similar a cualquier otro que no haya leído antes, salvo que, y como suele pasar en cualquier cultura deseosa de conocer el pasado, el mito se adaptaba a las necesidad de su fe, en este caso la gran madre mejor conocida como _Cidoubá; _pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fue que Starswirl haya estado en Ikaruga

-Así es-Comentó el anciano supervisor- Starswirl fue de los únicos ponys que tuvo el valor y la amabilidad de aventurarse a estas tierras a estudiarnos, de hecho muchos de nuestros avances en anatomía, magia y medicina se los debemos a él pese a que varios han tratado de intentar ocultar su huella, su legado es imborrable

-¿Y esta tal?

-¿Stiria?- Una joven dragona que posteriormente se volvería la reina LXXXI de Ikaruga, he de decirte que ella era una belleza, quizás no tenía la bravura o el porte de un orgulloso dragón y que era mantenida gracias a pociones, era un primor albino, en palabras de Starswirl. Mucho se habla de lo que pasaba entre ellos, sin embargo ambas partes negaron siempre diciendo que solo era una relación estrictamente profesional, en cualquier caso eres libre de interpretar.

El dragón pasó noches enteras devorando tomos, hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor de acceder a la sección _Mālā. _Tomó un libro blanco y comenzó a leerlo, el título del libro era _"Sobre los Setnalta y lo peligrosos que son por Stiria I" _

_Los Setnalta son una sociedad muy curiosa, son bípedos pero están emplumados y tienen la capacidad de un vuelo parcial pero dominan bien el arte de planear. Sus cráneos tienen características mesocéfalas sin embargo su capacidad intelectual es comparable a los de los Umbiars y probablemente superior puesto que su capacidad craneal ronda los dos mil metros cúbicos. Capaces de resolver problemas lógico-matemáticos en cuestión de instantes. Su estatura ronda alrededor de dos metros y medio de alto, no es nada en comparación con un dragón de cien años pero su falta de tamaño, lo compensan con su terrible inteligencia ígnea puesto que son capaces de crear el armamento más catastrófico que alguna vez he visto. En estos diez años que llevo investigando esta sociedad he determinado que por el momento no representa ninguna amenaza para el reino de Ikaruga y las demás naciones, sin embargo son fácilmente manipulables su líder Magnus Sapiens LXI en sí, es un líder pacifico pero precavido que enseña la paz pero construye armas de poder imaginable. La última creación llamado en su lengua "Ultimum Judicium" es capaz de barrer del mapa un pueblo entero. Por ende recomiendo…_

Spike sale de su trance sin ver nada aun, pero sabe que lo que pase en adelante debe estar completamente atento. Siente una extraña materia que rodea todo su cuerpo pero ignora que es.

**[…]**

-Vaya, el hijo prodigo ha regresado a su tierra prometida y como un líder mesiánico, trae a su armada para luchar por lo que le pertenece por antonomasia. Pero recapitulemos todo tu plan desde el comienzo. Primero incitar a los ciudadanos a que se liberen del yugo en el cual, según tú, los he obligado a estar. Segundo, tener en tu posesión, material de lectura prohibido… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Bueno, no importa ya. Tercero, escapar de una proclama real y escapar de mi reino sin los permisos adecuados y por último aliarte con enemigos del imperio. Veamos por todo eso serian unos tres, cuatro, cinco, diez. ¡AH! Que desperdicio contar tus años mejor te condeno a la pena capital ¿Qué dices en tu defensa?

Servet lentamente abre los ojos mientras la voz familiar le recuerda alguien, pero sus ojos se hallan vendados y no puede ver nada más que oscuridad. Intenta mover sus brazos y piernas pero es inútil están atadas con cadenas al igual que sus alas. Y aunque no lo puede ver, sus compañeros están en igual estado. Los cuatro yacen pegados al suelo por un material viscoso que impide sus movimientos. La princesa Sparkle tiene un collar supresor de magia colgado en su cuello y en el de Shining, levemente distinto del que llevaba Servet, Spike tiene el hocico atado con cuerda anti fuego y Helmet esta inmovilizado hasta el cuello.

-¡Ah! La queridísima princesa Twillight Sparkle ¿Ya consideró mi propuesta de rendición total de su imperio y la esclavitud de su pueblo evitando así la destrucción absoluta de todo lo que queda de su imperio?

-Ni siquiera hace falta responder-Comenta la princesa purpúrea

-¿Entonces es un sí?- Su cuerno trata de brillar pero rápidamente una descarga corre por su cuerpo. Suelta un grito de dolor indescriptible.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Vamos no intente nada absurdo, que en este momento yo soy la que manda y aunque no me pueda ver yo soy la única que tiene el control- Pone sus garras emplumadas alrededor del cuello en un abrazo cínico e indiferente-Así que…Tranquilícese ¿Quiere?- Un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Twilight le llena de ira mientras la reina se va a sentar en su trono real. Y ordena que traigan a Servet ante ella. Sin el más mínimo cuidado, este cae al suelo. Entonces ordena a sus hombres que le quiten el vendaje y contempla a su reina.

-Imposible, tu… ¿Cómo? Que paso con ¿Adirf?- La capa carmesí que caía hasta el suelo adornado con gemas de belleza sublime donde podía reflejarse hasta la más baja pasión de cada ser por más santo que fuera era la viva imagen de la arrogancia de su portadora. Resultaría imposible ignorar su pelaje real si es que acaso ellos pudieran contemplar aquel plumaje negro azabache pero brilloso como piedra de ónice. Sin embargo, sus ojos, aquellos ojos violetas donde la vida de uno pudiera pervertirse en solo un instante era fácilmente reconocible. Además es una odisea evitar maravillarse por sus enormes alas que se estiraban ocasionalmente para provocar una leve ventisca que emularía un pérfido veneno, y sin contar que aquellas alas negras fácilmente confundibles con la noche serían capaces de abarcar un salón. Servet tragó saliva para sus adentros. Sabía quién era pero ignoraba como había llegado ahí.

-Elisa… ¿Cómo es que?

-¿Elisa? ¿Quién es Elisa? ¡Ah! Claro tu pequeña hermana olvidada hace años atrás. Ahora si me disculpan tengo un reino que destruir-Ignora a Servet y concentra su atención en Twi-Ex princesa Sparkle ¿Sería el honor de ser mi esclava alicornio de por vida? ¿No? En fin- La grifo cubierta por la noche se desaparece en medio de incertidumbres y preguntas a medio responder. Entonces los seres encapuchados descubren a las prisioneros quienes, sorprendidos y llenos de furia solamente se limitan a intentar mover, sin resultado alguno, sus cuerpos atrapados en una sustancia viscosa y transparente. Los guardias desaparecen.

\- Esta cosa. Es como lo que ocupaba Chrysalis. Pero ella. Ella no debería estar aquí… Al menos no creo que hubiera cooperado con ella-balbucea Spike

-Quieren dejar de tonterías y mirar hacia los costados-Helmet apunta hacía los agujeros de dónde comienza a surgir arena.

-¡Ah! Vamos ¿Que no pudieras ser más creativa? Arena ¿En serio? De todos los materiales que existen ¿Elijes al más cliché de todos?- Spike intentó articular esta frase con su hocico cerrado pero apenas y terminó de hablar el suelo comenzó a abrirse y en su lugar una reja metálica se mostró de fondo y la arena comenzó a cristalizarse por un segundo antes de fundirse de lleno en el magma emergente.

-¿Pudiera ser más cliché?-Pensó Spike

Twilight trataba de liberarse de la sustancia de dónde se hallaba. Sin embargo pareciese que entre más forzaba su escape, esta aprisionaba más su cuerpo. Entonces comenzó a agitar su cuello en una forma circular. El collar anti magia comenzaba a girar lentamente hasta que finalmente alcanzó a zafarse de su portadora involuntaria. No dudó ni un instante y usando su magia libera a los demás atrapados por la baba y el collar. Sin mucho esfuerzo liberó a Servet con la mirada aun perdida por lo que acababa de descubrir. _"Adirf" _Pensó un instante. No sabía cómo pero la antigua emperatriz había sido destronada por su propia hermana.

De alguna manera esto no le convencía. Seguía absorto en miles de pensamientos los cuales no le dejaban pensar con total claridad. Y ahí en medio del magma que derretía lentamente la reja donde se hallaban parados; escuchó las voces de la princesa y compañía quienes incitaban a seguir hacía adelante por la puerta a la izquierda dónde había entrado su hermana. Servet no podía moverse, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, levantar un solo ojo significaría toda una odisea digna de mencionarse. Pero ahí en medio de su silencio oyó lo que quería oír_. _

"_Servet, Levántate muchacho hay una posibilidad de volver a tu hermana a la normalidad"_ La voz provenía de Spike quien comenzó a cargar a Servet pese a la negación de él. Entonces llegando a la puerta esta se cierra de tajo y entonces cuatro seres misteriosos encapuchados entran en escena. Del techo caen, rompiendo el techo de piedra arriba de Twilight y con esa mirada hueca, vacía sin muestra de miedo con esa máscara blanca y pulcra que hacía que cada uno de los presentes sintiera una especie de pavor, un miedo primigenio ante alguien que no habla, que no siente y que no expresa. Y sin embargo ahí están, técnicamente, retándolos a un combate del último en pie.

-Adelántense-Comenta Spike y apoyado por Helmet- Nosotros nos encargaremos

-Comprendo- Twilight asiente y con su magia tele transporta a Servet y a ella por delante de los cuatro grifos sin rastro de alma-Ten cuidado por favor- Los grifos tratan de ir por ellos pero Spike y Shining lo impiden.

-¿Listo?

-Eso creo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez Spike?

-cinco años Helmet, creo.

-Sí, esto es por los viejos tiempos. En fin, yo los dos de la izquierda y tú los dos de la derecha ¿Está bien?

-No pudiera estarlo más

Spike y Shining se lanzan contra ellos, el dragón alza su garra izquierda tratando de arañar al grifo de en medio pero falla, estos aprovechan su descuido para que el grifo izquierdo trate de decapitarlo con un sable que es detenido por la magia de Shining. Un tercer grifo trata de atacarlo pero el unicornio es más listo, un escudo mágico evita que lleve a cabo su ataque. Entonces Spike va a por el grifo que ha sido repelido enterrándole sus zarpas en la espalda pero fallando puesto que este gira una milésima de segundo haciendo que solo parte de sus plumas sean cortadas por los afilados garfios del dragón.

-No son tontos-Comenta Helmet a la vez que nota como Spike vuelve a su lado-¿Podrás solo con tus garras?

-Creo, sin mi _durandal _me siento desnudo, pero estas nenas-Mirando arrogantemente a sus zarpas-no están para ser subestimadas-Los cuatro grifos encapuchados revelan sus rostros.

-Cuatrillizos-

-Su padre tuvo mucho trabajo-Mofándose Spike pero en cuanto su sonrisa comienza a dibujarse esta es abruptamente borrada, pues aquellos seres carecen por completo de un alma. Sus cuerpos si es que a eso pudiera llamárseles cuerpos debido a que carecían por completo de elementos propios que los hicieran entes bilógicos, las patas de ellos se encontraban mecanizadas, y largas tuberías que bombeaban un líquido rosáceo fluía por estos caminos que mantenían sus infernales organismos. Sus organismos están revestidos en el lomo izquierdo con una placa metálica de color plateado que brillaba con una malevolencia digna de mencionarse. Sus ojos, si es que tuvieron ojos alguna vez, era imposible de saberlo puesto que solo una especie de bombillos tipo led hacían esa función. Sus bocas se hallaban cosidas como si el que haya corrompido su éter también quisiera haberles robado su propia identidad

-¿Que tanto han avanzado? Demonios, Shining no te confíes

-¿De estas teteras? Por dios Spike no creerás que

-Abajo- Spike tira al suelo al unicornio con el poder de su larga cola, a la par que el también hace el acto de rodar ya que uno de los grifos se ha lanzado contra ellos llevando en sus patas una larga cuchilla que pareciese un abanico que se abre en tan solo un instante de tiempo inmaterial pero el filo es tal que corta parte de la pared de piedra que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Muy bien. Se acabaron los juegos-Comenta Helmet mientras su cuerno comienza a brillar intensamente como si la majestuosidad cósmica del sol estuviera irradiando con una minúscula luz, la estancia donde se hallan y todo el lugar comienza tenuemente a temblar-Esto se acabó- Shining lanza un rayo colorido que serpentea con dirección a los grifos, desmaterializando las estatuas de Elisa que se hayan por todo el lugar. Sin embargo los enemigos no son tontos e inmediatamente una botella de cristal absorbe el poder de Helmet regresándolo en el acto

-Esto es malo

-¿Tú crees Spike? Ponte detrás de mí y préstame un poco de tu fuerza-El dragón asiente la cabeza y encima su mano retrayendo sus garras. Comienza a recitar un hechizo

_-avram nälkar atmun tsin-_ Shining hace lo suyo igualmente

-_Cuando el poder de dos se junte con el poder de los creyentes de la paz, un escudo de luz creará y en este, el mal se ha de reflejar-_E inmediatamente un haz aparece, extendiéndose por un diámetro de veinte metros abriéndose paso por toda la estancia quebrando pared y haciendo que nuestros guerreros caigan un piso abajo.

La caída es larga y repentina, de no ser por la acción de Shining ambos hubieran caído a una muerte segura.

-En serio, tu hechizo burbuja… Nunca pensé que resultaría útil. De hecho hasta Twilight me comentó que dudaba que tuviera algún uso práctico… Para cualquier cosa

-Pero si lo combinas con el hechizo levitar protege de estos escombros que hay sin parar

-Como sea, baja rápido, recuerda que ellos vuelan, nosotros no-Shining aterriza y Spike trata de ubicar a los cuatro grifos que no dan señales de donde se encuentran. Mira donde se hallan. El salón pareciese una arena circular sin embargo no hay nada que indique lo contrario, como si esta fuera una zona para divertir a la emperatriz cuando su sed de sangre quisiera ser llenada con la muerte de guerreros, la sola idea de pensarlo provoca en Spike ganas de vomitar pero se recupera y vuelve en sí tan rápido como se pierde. Busca en la estancia la posible salida mientras su espalda no deja de rozar el flanco de Shining quien tiene su cuerno brillando y preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

-Spike mira eso

-Durandal-Comenta aliviado en cuanto ve su espada reposando en una esquina, pero apenas trata de correr un grifo trata de ir en picada contra él. No logra esquivarlo y las garras de su enemigo se entierran en su abdomen. Pero los años en batalla del dragón le han hecho astuto, así que ni bien entierra las garras en su vientre, Spike le ha tomado con ambas manos provocando que quede inmovilizado- ¡AHORA!

-No tienes porque repetirlo-El cuerno de Shining brilla, pero esta vez con la magia prohibida, de sus ojos un aura negro y verde comienza a emerger, acto seguido un relámpago brota de su extremidad acabando con el grifo con una facilidad que hiciera temblar a cualquiera-Suficiente Shining

-Esta…Bien-Helmet vuelve a su estado normal, Las palabras de Spike le recuerdan el peligro que representa usar magia vedada. Entre más se use algo maligno uno se acerca aun más al lado oscuro. Solo los dioses tienen la habilidad para usarla y no sentirse seducidos por el poder, pero incluso ellos tienen sus tentaciones, por ende para un mortal, usarlo varias veces seguido en batalla es casi una sentencia.

-¿Estás bien amigo?

-Mejor, veo que has mejorado con la magia

-Tuve que hacerlo

-¡Cuidado!-Un grifo con aquel abanico de filoso trata de rebanarlos pero ambos dan un salto al unísono entonces Spike no duda y se tira encima del ave. Entierra su garra en su cabeza aplastando su cráneo sin encontrar nada más que algo parecido a un cerebro pero carente de cualquier cosa que haga pensar que eso es o fue un grifo

-¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?

-Sean lo que sean quedan dos, ahora ve por tu espada-Spike corre por ella, entonces un grifo se acerca hacia él. Ha dejado de volar y emprende una carrera, abre su pico mostrando algo que lo deja pasmado

-¿Qué diablos?

-Shining uso reflejo en cuanto brinque- Grita Spike mientras continua corriendo

-_Porque el mal que se me sea lanzado tarde o temprano_

El grifo abre su pico mostrando un brillo verdoso en el cual un cañón comienza a formarse tal fuera una serpiente que se enrosca a una velocidad impresionante y eventualmente un disparo acaba saliendo pero el dragón bota al instante

-¡_Sera regresado!-_Unas partículas envuelven el momento, abrazan los ases verdes que dan un giro de ciento ochenta grados provocando que exploten al usuario dispersando aquel cuerpo imposible por todo el lugar

-Bien

-Claro-

Spike se arroja por su espada tomándola inmediatamente. La desenfunda y mira el filo de la espada. Localiza al último enemigo que desciende ante él.

-Déjamelo a mí Spike- Comenta Shining mientras su cuerno ha comenzado otra carga

-No, esta es mi batalla. Por favor no interfieras

-Vale- Shining comenta forzadamente, sabe que para un dragón una batalla por más desventaja que tuvieran alguno de los dos combatientes, representa algo que está más allá del honor y el orgullo, para un dragón pelear y morir o ganar representa la gloria algo que nuestro Spike finalmente ha comprendido y aceptado como su destino. Sin más que decir, este espera ansioso a que su enemigo haga su ataque.

Pero el grifo es paciente, lo mira con aquellos ojos que no muestran ninguna emoción. Pero es capaz de sentir el poderío de alguien entrenado. La espada del dragón refleja al ser desnudando su alma, pareciese que ambos son uno, espada y dragón una mimesis donde hace imposible saber quién es el usuario y quien la herramienta como si ambos hubieran sido formados por el mismo mineral fundido en el estoque. Y por primera y última vez el grifo comenzó a sentir miedo.

La espada se levanta colocándose en un ángulo cerrado con el mago rozando el hombro de su portador apuntando fieramente al grifo quien duda si atacar o no. Entonces el dragón da un paso adelante, la excitación se le sube como hormigas erizando al plumaje del grifo quien se lanza con miedo y pavor, pero la escasa confianza ganada, hierve en cuanto recuerda que tiene el abanico afiliado escondido entre sus patas. Lo despliega con la belleza del árbol de cerezo que florece en invierno. Entonces comienza a reír frenéticamente jactándose en su victoria, una risa interna puesto que los hilos en su pico hace imposible distinguir cualquier sonido ligeramente coherente. Los guerreros se miran por última vez mientras la sonrisa del enemigo permanece intacta en la cabeza que flota por el tiempo y el espacio percatándose apenas un instante de que ha perdido.

Con un corte en ángulo horizontal nuestro guerrero escamado ha efectuado un movimiento básico pero agotador, ganando la batalla.  
Este mira su espada, se siente derrotado, esta mancillada y llorando por haber sido manchada. El dragón le pide disculpas, pareciese que la espada acepta aunque Shining solo ve un ente hablando con un objeto de metal. Entonces le entrega la funda y su dueño guarda respetuosamente el arma.

-¿Listo?

-Solo espera- Spike busca alrededor, y allí cerca de la cabeza cercenada encuentra la botella de cristal que permanece intacta

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un purificador. Capaz de atrapar cualquier cosa según las leyendas. Pero parece ser que al final son ciertas-Shining sonríe pero inmediatamente un temblor les quita el goce de la victoria. Algo pasa allá arriba, no hay tiempo para festejar. Cerca de ahí hay una puerta ellos la cruzan sin saber realmente si ese es el camino correcto, pero no importa eso ahora

-Últimamente las leyendas resultan más ciertas que la verdad en sí-Mientras ríen atraviesan la puerta

**[…]**

-Vaya, si que están haciendo un gran alboroto-La princesa corriendo con un Servet puesto en automático. Atraviesan una puerta que revela una larga y gigantesca escalera de caracol. El cuerno de la princesa brilla y un flash lo deja ciego por un segundo-Lo siento por eso

Servet no comprende del todo pero las escaleras ahora se encuentran al revés. Twilight se desliza seguida por Servet quien entierra sus garras para frenar su deslice, mientras ambos sienten nuevamente la emoción de un potrillo que recién descubre la diversión de un tobogán. El viento provocado por su deslizar los llena de vigor y energía imposible de describir pero saben que ésta emoción es solo pasajera y aun así deciden olvidar que en breve algo terrible van a tener que enfrentar.

La risa y la alegría rápidamente se sustituyen por la adrenalina de una batalla que realmente no quieren enfrentar. El tobogán efímero es cambiado por una inmensa puerta, la abren siendo el cuarto completamente blanco una vez pasada la oscuridad provocada por la ceguera inicial.

-¡Ah! Vaya han llegado. En el fondo lo esperaba y lo deseaba. Ahora pasen y miren a mi bebé- Ante ellos se revela una titánica figura poliédrica transparente que gira en cada uno de sus aristas a una velocidad relativamente rápida, pero aun era notorio el paso de estas que rotaban aleatoriamente mientras rodeaban un centro de colores iridiscentes que parpadeaban, se creaban, se destruían y nacían en un constante ciclo de múltiples eras que creaban imágenes de épocas primigenias y olvidadas por todas las razas, Servet queda pasmado sus ojos quedan estupefactos el horror y la incredulidad van de la mano de la locura probablemente Servert hubiera caído presa de esta ya que en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con algo de descripción inmensurable puedo reconocer todo el peligro que simbolizaría esta cosa si no era detenida, y en medio de esta, como el maestro de la orquestra se hallaba Elisa moviendo un panel de cristales donde se origina todo el caos de colores que existen en esta dimensión y en otras difíciles de comprender.

-¡Miren! Asómbrense al poder ancestral olvidado por nuestros ancestros. Una maquina es lo que parece ser pero sin embargo no lo es. Esta "_máquina_" es algo más que un simple instrumento de destrucción masiva. Este, Dios, como yo le llamo traerá un nuevo orden. Purificará este mundo oscuro y traerá una nueva era. Desde las cenizas nos alzaremos nuevamente ya no habrá razas, ni dioses o reyes solo seres pensantes. Cantos y mentes al unísono. Seremos algo parecido a dioses. Todo en uno y uno en todo.

-Se acabo Elisa. ¡Detén esto!

-Temo que no sé de quién hablas. Aquella persona que llamas Elisa, ya no existe entre nosotros. Ahora somos Reina sombra. Pero solo por un instante y ya.

-No, he dejado pasar esto mucho tiempo. Eso acaba ya- El cuerno de Twilight resplandece etéreamente un instante entonces, un rayo de poder divino emerge de este e impacta el cuerpo de Reina sombra pero solo rebota en una pared espejo y ella continua manipulando su maquinaria- No te preocupes princesa. Tú no tienes poder aquí, mira- Revela ante ella un escudo que más que uno, es una prisión donde yace un draconarius durmiendo en una milésima de su tamaño

-Discord tu... ¡Traidor!

-No levantes falsos testimonios. Discord es mi prisionero. Si duerme es porque su poder ha comenzó a decaer lentamente. Ahora si me permites tengo un trabajo pendiente

-Elisa, escúchame. Soy tu hermano. Para esto- Servet comienza a acercase, y apenas entra en contacto con la barrera de fuerza invisible es repelido contra la pared de forma violenta. La princesa corre en su auxilio pero este se levanta sin un mínimo de dolor aunque de su nariz escurre un filamento carmesí.

-Servet, no vas a poder solo, déjame ayudarte

-Princesa aprecio tu ayuda pero ahora esto es mi asunto y yo lo resolveré.

-No Servet, estamos juntos en esto. En este momento somos una familia. Ahora dame tu pata- Servet no duda y le entrega confiadamente su extremidad izquierda. Ella recita un conjuro

-_Por la fuerza de dos, que se haga el favor y que este cálido corazón del alma de la amada y que con su cariño borre la oscuridad vista en su indómita rival_\- Un campo purpureo cubre por completo a Servet y entonces esta vez, abrazado por el ala de la princesa penetran el campo de energía aun cuando esto les inflige un dolor punzante como miles de agujas que entran en una pezuña. Es como nacer nuevamente y entonces se acercan a su hermana quien sorprendida trata de repelerlos con la fuerza de Discord pero ya no queda nada que exprimir. Entonces en medio de su desesperación la princesa de Equestria expande sus alas inmensamente. Pero antes de que sus ojos comiencen a brillar Servet abraza tiernamente a su hermana mientras comenta suavemente

-Lo siento Elisa. No debí haberte dejado a tu suerte tantos años. No debí abandonarte e ir por mi propio camino olvidándome de ti. Sé que tal vez nunca me perdonarás y sé que soy merecedor de tu odio y que merezco miles de castigos por abandonarte. Pero aun así eres mi hermana y te protegeré a cualquier costo aun si eso significa dar mi vida por devolverte a la normalidad.

-_La luz del alma que en la noche más oscura aparece como ángel de la caridad. Libera a este ente de su lúgubre penumbra y que su corazón vuelva a latir como si fuera ayer- _Entonces un flasheo, silencioso y noctambulo irradia la estancia blanquecina y lentamente la sombra que cubre el cuerpo de Elisa comienza a caerse pedazo a pedazo. Desvaneciéndose en el tiempo liberando a Elisa de su alter ego quien grita dolorosamente

-No, esto no puede estar pasando. No puede estar pasando. Somos las sombras, somos la fuerza primigenia. Nada puede pararnos somos, somos

-¡Son historia!- Exclama Spike quien entra con una botella de cristal que destapa y encierra a las sombras para evitar su salida

-¡Spike! ¡Shining!-Comenta alegre la princesa quien se aparta de los hermanos dejando a Servet con su inconsciente hermana en su regazo

-¿Están bien?

-Sí, Helmet está un poco herido, esta escalaras abajo descansando, en un momento sube. Esos tipos eran duros. Pero al final no eran nada. Literalmente se cayeron a pedazos cuando una espada cortó su cuerpo.

-Mírate, estas hecho un desastre

-Sí, después querré vacaciones pero ahora ¿Qué pasa?

**[…]**

-Elisa, Elisa, Elisa, Elisa ¿Me oyes?- La hermana lentamente abre los ojos y entonces mira con esa alegría incalculable a su hermano a quien comienza abrazar fuertemente

-¿Dónde estabas? No importa. Ahora estas aquí y es lo que me interesa

-Elisa ¿Qué paso? ¿Adirf? ¿El antiguo rey que le paso?

-Yo, no recuerdo mucho solo sé que estaba triste y entonces las voces, y el poder y esa cosa mitad pony y mitad quien sabe quién. Estaba triste. Yo solo quería verte. Pero- El aparato comenzó a parpadear en colores rojos y el calor comenzó a subir lentamente- No puede ser, ha comenzado

-¿Qué? La maquina que controlaba, esa maldita cosa que estaba enterrada y olvidada

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Spike comento intrigado mientras miraba atónito y entonces su mente unió los cabos sueltos y comprendió- Es la _Ultimum Judicium_, creía que solo era leyenda que rezaba porque fuera falsa

-Spike ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Antes de Ikaruga cayera tuve la suerte pasar horas en la biblioteca milenaria. Hay que parar eso

-Yo me encargo

-No Twi. No hay magia que pueda pararla. Solo la persona que lo inició es capaz de detenerla.

-No, no perderé a mi hermanita otra vez. No de nuevo- Servet continúa abrazando a su hermana quien sigue recargada en el pecho de Servet.

-Comprendo tu dolor pero esta vez está en juego algo más grande. El mundo, no, toda la existencia corre peligro. Pero todo dependerá de la decisión que tome tu hermana- Comenta Spike pero Elisa se aparta un poco de Servet y entonces toma el amuleto donde Discord yace encerrado. Lo arranca de su pecho y se lo da a la princesa Sparkle.

-Princesa sé que mis crimines son graves pero esta es una manera de enmendar mis pecados. Por favor acéptelo

-Comprendo

-Twi, no hay tiempo- Spike comienza a desesperarse lentamente mientras la maquinaría comenzaba a girar mas violentamente y los colores parecían emerger con mayor violencia que antes.

-Hermano

-Dime.

-Quiero que sepas que si hubiera vuelto a nacer y se me diera la oportunidad de elegir a mi familia. Te escogería a ti sin dudarlo. Una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos. Porque eres más que mi familia. Y más que un lazo de sangre o unas palabras fraternales, a nosotros nos une nuestras almas. Si nos volvemos a ver, por favor regálame esa sonrisa cálida que siempre esbozas aun en la más fuerte penumbra. Y hasta el fin de los tiempos; nunca dejes de sonreír por favor. Hazlo por mí y por todos. Pero sobre todo, hazlo por ti. Por el largo camino que te toca vivir. Pero hasta nuestro próximo encuentro sigue dando alegría y bondad a todos. Pues ahora, por lo que veo tú eres el representante del elemento, de aquellas historias maravillosas que solías contarme. Hermano te amo.

-Elisa yo…- Spike noquea a Servet con una facilidad impresionante. Entonces Elisa comenta al grupo.

-Huyan por favor. El castillo se destruirá. Dragón deja a las sombras aquí. Ellas van a desaparecer conmigo. Shining hace su entrada triunfal pero silenciosa.

-Entiendo

-Spike, adelántate y llévate a Servet contigo. Yo los alcanzaré en breve- Spike asiente silenciosamente y toma a Servet recargándolo en su lomo.. Va con Servet y con aquella mirada que solo entre hombres es entendible, abandonan el lugar rápidamente con el hechizo de tele transportación de Helmet.

-Elisa ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero es una forma de redimir mis pecados

-Has ocasionado mucho dolor a varios

-Lo sé. Pero yo quiero hacerlo porque tengo que hacerlo

-¿Pero quieres volver a ver tu hermano no es así?

-Es lo que más deseo- unas lagrimas comienzan a surgir lentamente de su mejilla y no puede contener mas su llanto- Quiero verlo nuevamente. Quiero volver a vivir mi vida

-Yo creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo confía en mí.

_En otro lado _

_Helmet yace a lado de un árbol acompañado por Servet y Spike. El primero despierta y trata desesperadamente de volver a su regreso pero Spike lo retiene contra su voluntad. Entonces en el ocaso otoñal mientras las hojas caen, una explosión final sacude al castillo grifo que termina en un enorme hongo blanco y puro…_

_Minutos antes_

Elisa mira su reflejo y reza porque la princesa no falle en su palabra. Pero que más puede pasar. Abraza su pelaje completamente blanco como la nieve y entonces introduce una secuencia de comandos en el panel de cristales mientras la botella habla.

-¡ESPERA! ¡AUN PODEMOS HACER GRANDES COSAS! ¡NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO! ¡VAMOS NO ME DESTRUYAS!

-Se acabo. Esto acaba aquí y ahora. Todos los crímenes que tuve que hacer obligada por ti. Llega a su fin- Elisa desactiva la maquina, rápidamente un mar de partículas inunda la estancia entonces ella se une a estas y su cuerpo se transforma en un vaivén de energía que renace como el hongo que echa abajo el antiguo régimen mientras tres testigos inmaculados contemplan el fin de todo y el comienzo de algo.

N.A

Esta es una corrección que hice al cap 9 que no me gustó como quedó, agregando más detalle y unas escenas extras.

ESPEREN LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL OCASO PARTE II


	10. Hasta el atardecer

Vaya, así como así hemos llegado al final de esta primera parte, no tengo nada más que decirles que gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Solo espero que hasta el momento todo haya sido de su disfrute, porque para mí, fue todo un placer haber escrito esta historia y como regalo a ustedes les doy el link de descarga del fic de la primera parte subido en MEGA

" : / / . c o . nz / # ! ! Q U" sin los espacios y las comillas

Y también les doy el link para la segunda parte cuyo primer capítulo verá luz a finales de primavera de este o tal vez antes, todo depende de las circunstancias.

"h :/ / w w w . f a n fi ct io n s /1 0 / 1 / E l – O – d e – l a – % C 3 % A D a – I I – – M u ert e"

Igual que con el anterior es sin los espacios y las comillas pero igual dando click a mi nombre de perfil en la parte superior de la página donde hallan podrán acceder a la segunda parte, esto lo hago con el motivo de evitar que puedan perder el hilo argumental.

Sin más que decir, nos veremos cuando tengamos que vernos.

Les habló Noat y les desa un hermoso comienzo de semana

_Carpe diem… _

_**Capítulo IX  
Galopemos hasta el atardecer, ahora en nuestro sueño, que apenas acaba de empezar**_

_Algún tiempo después_

-Es increíble que los grifos haya aceptado el pacto de paz tan rápidamente

-Ellos no quería guerra Spike. Tuvieron que verse obligados. Salvo por unos que otros pero son solo problemas menores.

-¿Servet? ¿Como esta? ¿Sigue con Luna jugando ajedrez?

-Creo. Pero últimamente ha comenzado a hablar más.

-De todas formas creo deberías hablar con él.

-Sí, igual tengo algo que darle- Spike ríe un momento

-¿Que sucede?

-El dijo exactamente lo mismo. Dijo que fueras bajo el árbol de sauce en el patio trasero cuando comience el atardecer. Dice que es importante

-Entonces iré igual.

Pareciese un solo instante cuando el sol comienza a desvanecerse quedando un crepúsculo que ha sido hecho para un único día, puesto que se halla libre de cualquier imperfección nube o arcoíris que pudiera arruinar aquella pintura; y como un rayo de tenue esperanza que desciende por aquel agradable sol, la princesa camina plácidamente en el patio con una tranquilidad y paz que no había experimentado en siglos. Va silbando una alegre canción mientras, colgando en su pecho lleva un bulto cubierto por sábanas. Avanza tranquilamente. Unos pasos adelante la silueta de un sauce llorón se forma, ella siente una brisa algo gélida pero placentera. Había sido un día caluroso así que supuso que no estaría mal recibir un poco de frescura. Entonces mientras arrullaba al bulto oye unos aleteos constantes que comienza a descender. Su sonrisa coincide con el esplendor absoluto del sol anaranjado el cual comienza a brillar intensamente bañando a los seres escondidos bajo el árbol

-Servet

-Princesa

-Hay algo que tengo que decirle

\- Y yo tengo algo para darte. Algo que seguramente te hará feliz.

-Princesa entiendo que trató de salvar a mi hermana en ese entonces. Y comprendo que tuvo que hacer lo que tuvo hacer. Y lo comprendo

-No te preocupes joven Servet

-Pero hay algo que debo decirle. Algo de suma importancia. Mi hermana cuando era poseída y controlaba al _Ultimum Judicium_ había algo dentro de esa cosa que se me hizo familiar

-¿Qué cosa?

-El ser dimensional

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dudaba que lo conociese es una vieja leyenda que avecina destrucción y me temo que algo terrible se cierne sobre Equestria, no, todo el mundo corre peligro nuevamente. Pero no inmediatamente. Quizás mañana, quizás en semanas, años, siglos, milenios o tal vez nunca. De todas formas hay algo que debe saber.

-Antes de eso déjame…

-Por favor permítame. Ahora que detuvimos a mi hermana finalmente debo decirle él porque realmente necesitaba su ayuda

-¿Por?

-Celestia está viva. Y sé dónde encontrarla

La mirada incrédula de la princesa detuvo el tiempo un instante antes de todo volviera a la normalidad pero aun en esa normalidad ya nada iba a ser igual que antes. El sol comenzó a esconderse lentamente pero en aquel lapo inocuo pareciese que se hubiera detenido de forma permanente y con su luz bañaba los rostros de los dos personajes quienes, lentamente comenzaron a alejarse regresando cada uno por su lado a pensar en la vida y la existencia. Mientras miles de interrogantes llenaban la mente de cada uno pero aun así la princesa continuaba arrullando a la pequeña grifo que articula sus primeras palabras

-Ma…Ma… Mamá- La princesa esbozo una sonrisa y miró hacia el cielo y por un instante, tal fuera una eternidad que no duró más ella pudo vislumbrar lo que estaba por llegar. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció en el silencio del ocaso que dejaba de ser armonioso comenzado a oscurecerse lentamente y con ello vendría aquella sinfonía que avecinaba la muerte.

_Continuará…_


End file.
